Flying Through The Free Fall
by fanfictionfan1990
Summary: After spending a year in the U.S, Natasha Butler visits home with her fiancé Aaron and their unborn daughter in tow. She reconnects with her old flame Oliver Wood at a get together to celebrate the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Her world turns upside down when tragedy strikes and her fiancé turns out not to be the perfect man she thought. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: After spending a year in the U.S, Natasha Butler visits home with her fiancé Aaron and their unborn daughter in tow. She reconnects with her old flame Oliver Wood at a get together to celebrate the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Her world turns upside down when tragedy strikes and her fiancé turns out not to be the perfect man she thought. She moves back to the UK after the fallout and a few months later she reconnects with Oliver.

Natasha resembles Maggie Grace

Milo resembles Robert Holbrook

Aaron resembles Ryan Phillippe

Silas resembles Dylan McDermott

MaryAnne resembles Suzanne Somers

WC:1,277

* * *

Natasha 'Ash' Butler was getting ready to leave for the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. She was quite nervous she hadn't seen her family or friends since a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts when she picked up and moved to the States, more specifically New York. She worked at the famous newspaper 'The New York Ghost' which was the sister paper of 'The Daily Prophet'.

A lot has changed the past year she was happily engaged to Aaron Hollis and she was expecting his child. Though he didn't know about the latter nobody did.

"Ash?"

She turned to see Aaron smiling at her. "Yes?"

"I'm really nervous about meeting your family and your friends," he said running his hands through his bushy blonde hair.

She reassured her fiancé. "I'm quite nervous too. I haven't seen them for a year. Although I write my older brother Milo."

"You had an older sister too didn't you?"

"Yeah, her name was Briar, she died after her seventh year."

Aaron nodded.

"You almost ready?"

Natasha nodded. They took an international portkey to travel to her house in Birmingham. She knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie," Silas Butler greeted his youngest opening the door.

Silas Butler was in his early fifties with black hair and blue-grey eyes. He had the pureblood looks since his father was a pureblood. He was around 5'10. He was a retired unspeakable.

"Hey daddy," she smiled greeting him with a hug.

Her mum walked MaryAnne in. "Hello B- I mean Natasha."

MaryAnne Butler neé Jackson was also in her early fifties. She had hazel eyes and light blonde hair. She was shorter than all her family members being 5'1. She was a muggle-born witch and stay at home mum.

"Hi, mum."

MaryAnne turned to greet her daughter than turned to the man at her daughter's side.

"Who's this young man?"

"This is my fiancé Aaron Hollis."

"Fiancé, you can't be serious!" her mum scolded.

She half expected her dad to react this way, not her mum.

"How long have you two been dating before he proposed?" Silas asked.

Although he was a little upset that he didn't ask for his blessing.

"Eight months."

Her mum exclaimed. "I expected better from you Briar!"

"Mum, I'm not Briar. I'm Natasha."

"So, when's the wedding?"

"We haven't planned that yet," Aaron replied quickly before Natasha could say anything.

That satisfied her dad but her mum was still angry.

After a few minutes, Aaron and Natasha left to the get together at the Hogs Head.

"Do you want me to order you something?" Aaron asked.

"Hey mate, you trying to get my little sister drunk?" a voice laughed.

Instead of answering her fiance, Natasha looked over to see her older brother Milo. Milo had inherited their mum's blonde hair and inherited their paternal grandfather's dark blue eyes. He was almost a foot taller than her at 6'3.

She had missed him so much so she ran at him and hugged him.

"I missed you too, Ash," he smiled.

The two siblings broke out of the hug as Aaron walked over.

So, this is the famous Aaron," Milo said turning to the man at his sister's side.

"Yes, this is Aaron, my fiancé."

"Fiancé?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, we've been engaged for three months," she asked picking up on his concern.

Milo nodded. "Ash, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure, Mi," she replied.

Milo led his little sister away to a quiet corner.

"So, how long had you two been dating when he proposed?"

"Eight months," she told him.

"That's a bit fast."

"I know, it was unexpected but it felt right at the time."

"How about now?"

"I'm not sure. It should feel right, shouldn't it?"

"It should. Would you be this hesitant if it was a certain brunette former Gryffindor Quidditch captain and keeper also known as one of my best friends?"

Natasha blushed. She knew exactly who Milo was talking about Oliver Wood.

"I never understood why you never told him how you felt about him."

Natasha stifled a laugh. She certainly did tell the Quidditch obsessed brunette how she felt about him but she never told Milo.

"And by the way, when were you going to mention that I'm going to be an uncle?" he smiled.

"How can you tell? I put a very good concealment charm on it."

"Did you forget who taught you that charm?" he smirked.

"You did if I remember correctly you used it to hide your hickeys from your girl/boy of the week," she smirked at her big brother.

In all honesty, she only used it when she had dated Oliver all of her seventh year.

They walked back to where everyone was. She saw her fiancé talking to said Quidditch obsessed brunette.

"Hey mate," Milo greeted one of his best friends.

"Hey, Milo."

"You remember my little sister, Natasha," he said.

Oliver's eyes wandered towards her and widened in slight surprise. "It's nice to see you, Natasha."

"It's Butler, Wood. Actually, more precisely, future Mrs. Hollis," she corrected him.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"I am," Aaron replies wrapping his arm around Natasha's waist and pulling her towards him.

"And the father of my child," she smiled up at him. He was a couple of inches taller than her.

"You're pregnant?"

"Eight weeks."

Aaron smiled and pulled her into a kiss much to Milo and Oliver's discomfort.

"Well, now I know how you conceived my niece or nephew," Milo laughed.

The couple pulled apart not even ashamed.

"Well, I'll see you three later," Oliver excused himself.

"Have you told mum and dad that they're going to be grandparents?"

"No, I haven't. I couldn't get a word out after mum scolded me for rushing into marriage."

Milo nodded.

"I'll tell them later, though."

"Alright, sis."

After the party, Natasha went home.

"So, you two sleeping in your old rooms?"

"Yes, my bed is big enough for the both of us especially if we snuggle," Ash smiled.

"You two are unmarried."

Milo said. "That's a double standard, mum. I've always been able to share a bed with my girlfriends."

Their dad laughed. "You'd think I'd be the one with a protective eye on my daughter. I trust her judgment."

"Thanks, daddy."

"Especially because you don't have to worry about anything, she's already knocked up," Milo laughed.

"You are, sweetie?"

"Yes, I'm eight weeks along. I found out yesterday."

"Are you the father, Aaron?" her mum asked.

"I am," he smiled resting her hand on her barely there baby bump.

It was later that night, Aaron watched as his fiancée got changed and slide into bed next to him.

"You happy about our new addition in about seven months?" she smiled up at him.

"I am, future Mrs. Hollis," he smiled kissing her cheek.

The couple fell asleep.

—

The next morning, Natasha got up and walked down the stairs to see her mum.

"Morning mum."

"Morning."

"I know you're not thrilled about being a grandma and me being engaged."

"I'm not. You should've used protection!"

"We did but it didn't work."

Her mum said. "I don't really believe you."

"We did!"

Before the argument could continue Aaron walked down the stairs and greeted Natasha with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," she smiled at him.

"Morning love."

She giggled. "When did you get all British?"

"I bet you think it's sexy," he smirked resisting the urge to swat her bum.

"That's for sure."

He laughed and gave her a kiss just to annoy her mother. The couple ate breakfast with Natasha's family before saying goodbye to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I Close My Eyes & The Flashback Starts

* * *

It's been a few days since Oliver had seen Natasha or as he called her while they were together 'Natty'. He always meant to apologise for being a bloody idiot but it's too late now she's engaged, pregnant and happy. He was currently at Quidditch practice.

"You okay, Wood?"

He turned to teammate and captain Adam Lincoln. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"It's time for the match, suit up."

Oliver nodded and walked to the Quidditch changing room and changed into his keeper uniform.

The match started and he flew in front of the hoops. He saved most of the goals but some of them went past him.

"I'll ask again, you okay Wood?"

"I'm fine," Oliver snapped.

"Just asking."

He decided to go to Percy's. He knew he was working from home today like he always did on Thursdays.

"Hey Oliver," the bespectacled redhead greeted his best friend.

He just stormed in and threw himself on the couch head first.

"Quidditch problem?" Percy asked starting to make some tea knowing this would help calm down his best friend.

He groaned into the nearest pillow.

"Does that mean yes or no?"

"No."

"Girl problem?"

"Yes."

Percy nodded. "What's the problem?"

"Do you remember Milo Butler?" Oliver asked sitting up on the couch as Percy handed him the cup of boiling tea.

"He was the third guy in our dorm, wasn't he? You were a lot closer to him then I was."

"Yeah, he was. Well, he had a younger sister in Hufflepuff named Natasha. She was in George's year."

Percy nodded.

Oliver took a deep breath. "I've never told anyone this. Milo doesn't even know. I started noticing her as more than my roommate's little sister late in her fifth year. I knew I shouldn't have feelings for her since she was almost sixteen and I was so much older than her. When we won the Quidditch Cup at the end the party before going to bed we kissed."

"You did?"

"We did. Though, that's as far is it went until about a week before her seventeenth birthday in July 1995 since I kissed her. We saw each other secretly for all of her seventh year."

"What happened?"

"Honestly, it was my fault. She wanted to tell everyone about our relationship but I was a total chicken for once. I was afraid Milo would kill me for dating and shagging his baby sister. Also, I thought I would've been promoted to the actual Quidditch team instead of just the reserve team. I took out my frustration on her."

"You two shagged?"

"Yeah, we did. Multiple times before we broke up in late September 1996."

Percy nodded. "Well, you were scouted for the team right out of Hogwarts. That's impressive, isn't it?"

"That's exactly what Natty said, but I got mad at her for saying it," Oliver sighed.

"So, where are you going with this?"

"A few days ago I saw her again after a year of her being in the States. Bloody hell, she looked beautiful. I just wanted to snog her senseless."

"You probably would've if her brother wasn't there too."

"Now I could care less about what Milo thinks but she's happily engaged and eight weeks pregnant."

_"_She's only been gone a year, she's already engaged and pregnant?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I met her fiancé and baby daddy. As much as I'm jealous. He seems stable and just what she needs."

"But you still have feelings for her?"

"They never faded but I know I can't act on them now."

Percy laughed. "A Gryffindor practicing restraint what a rare specimen."

Oliver rolled his eyes playfully at his best friend as he finished his tea. "I'm not just saying this because I'm jealous or anything but I was shocked about how much had changed in her life. I think it's a bit out of character for her to rush into an engagement."

Percy nodded.

_—_

It was now two months since Natasha had went back to the U.K. She was now sixteen weeks pregnant. She was finding out the gender of her child today without Aaron since he was busy and he couldn't get the day off. She sat in the waiting room at the New York branch of St. Mungo's.

"Natasha Butler!"

She pushed herself up and followed the healer with a slight waddle in her step towards the examination room. She sat down on the cold examination table.

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Butler," the healer greeted walking in the room.

"You too."

The healer nodded and instructed Natasha to lay down before she started the examination.

"Does my baby look good?" Natasha asked.

The healer smiled. "Yes, she looks fine."

"I have a daughter?"

"Yes, she should be due in mid October."

Natasha grinned.

"I know you don't have any family here. How did it go telling the father?" the healer asked.

She remembered Natasha being nervous about telling her fiancé.

"He was happy when I first told him but that was in front of my brother back home. But since we've come back to the States that's changed," Natasha sighed running a hand through her hair.

The healer hugged her before she escorted her out.

"Ash?_"_

She turned to see her co-worker Rachel Samuelson. The other girl was a slightly plump blonde with brown eyes. "Hey Rachel."

_"_So, what are you having?"

"A baby girl," Natasha grinned again.

Rachel said. "I bet she's going to be a daddy's girl just like her mother."

"I hope so._"_

Rachel nodded as they began walking out

"You know I've been having these very explicit dreams lately."

The blonde smirked. "Probably just your pregnancy hormones. I guess they're about Aaron."

"Yeah."

"Like they should be."

The two women went their separate ways. The truth was her dreams were not about Aaron like they should be. They were about a certain brunette professional Quidditch Keeper. This one was pretty tame but she's had many others since seeing ow at the Hog's Head that weren't proper to talk about in public.

_Flashback Winter 1995_

_Natasha snuck out of the Hufflepuff common room to have a secret rendezvous with her boyfriend Oliver Wood._

_"Butler?"_

_She turned to see the seventh year Gryffindor Prefect Lee Jordan._

_"Where are you off to?"_

_She blushed. "I'm meeting my boyfriend."_

_"After curfew?"_

_"Like you care about curfew, I don't."_

_"I won't take points off, especially if you tell me who you're dating."_

_"None of your business, Jordan," she laughed._

_"I suppose not but have fun."_

_Natasha made her way towards the Quidditch Pitch. She saw her boyfriend waiting for her._

_"Hey love," he smiled greeting her with a very passionate kiss._

_"Hey Ollie."_

_"You're a little late."_

_"I got caught by the Gryffindor Prefect."_

_Oliver nodded. "Isn't the Gryffindor Prefect, Lee?"_

_"He is, at least it's not as bad as getting caught by Umbridge," she shuddered._

_"You were caught by Umbridge, when?"_

_"The last time we saw each other," she admitted._

_Oliver's brown eyes filled with guilt. "I'm so sorry, love."_

_"It's not your fault, Ollie," she assured her boyfriend._

_"What did she make you do?"_

_Natasha pulled up the sleeve of her robe to reveal scars that read 'I will not be out after curfew.'_

_"Is there anything can help with the pain?"_

_"Essence of Dittany but I don't know where to get it," she replied resting her head on his chest._

_"I still feel like this is my fault," he sighed running his hands through her light brown hair._

_She looked up at him. "It's not your fault, Ollie."_

When she arrived home, she began writing her brother to tell him the news.

It was later that night, Natasha was making some dinner at her house when Aaron walked in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you," she smiled.

He pulled away from her.

"So, I had my appointment with my healer today."

"And I should care because?"

She glared at him "We'll have a daughter in October."

Aaron nodded. The couple ate some dinner and Aaron left back to his house which was just a couple houses down from hers. She was thankful that they didn't share a bed tonight since she had a very explicit dream about Oliver.

—

It was a few days later, Milo was in his office when an owl dropped off a letter from Natasha.

_Dear Milo,_

_You're going to have a niece in five months. I'm so excited._

_Love,_

_Ash_

He grinned widely. He couldn't wait until he had a niece. He would spoil her rotten. He made his way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"What you so happy about, Butler?" the attendant asked.

"I'm going to have a niece in five months," he rattled off happily.

"That's great, congratulations!"

He ordered his food and sat down to eat although he was too excited to eat right now but he'll eat later.

Later that night, he was over his parents.

"I suppose you didn't get a letter from Ash?"

"Actually, we did. She's pretty excited about having a daughter. I'm excited to have a granddaughter. She's going to be spoiled rotten."

"And hopefully a daddy's girl."

Silas frowned suddenly. "I know I said I trusted her judgement but there's something about him that just rubs me the wrong way."

"I know what you mean dad. I trust Ash's judgement too but she's still only almost twenty-one. I made some stupid decisions at that age."

"Everyone makes stupid decisions at that age."

"Even she said it didn't feel right to say 'yes' to him when he popped the question unexpectedly."

Silas nodded. "I'm a bit miffed that he didn't ask for my blessing. I know Ash would want her future fiancé to ask for my blessing."

"I still don't understand why she never told Oliver how she felt about him. I wouldn't mind him being my future brother-in-law and father of my niece."

Silas nodded.

—

The next morning Milo woke up with a slight headache from his drinking session with his dad. He enjoyed drinking every now and then, especially with his dad. He had a limit. He got out of bed and made his way down the stairs.

"Morning honey," his mum said.

He kissed his mum's cheek.

"Morning, mum."

As much he was caught between the disagreements between Ash and their mum. He was a mama's boy just as much as Ash was a daddy's girl. He would side with whoever he thought was right and the other wouldn't hold a grudge.

"Have a good time with your dad last night?"

"Yes."

"You talked a lot about your sister's predicament?"

"We did. She wrote me and said she's expecting a baby girl."

"I have a granddaughter?"

"You do."

"I just wish Aaron was a better guy for her."

"You have a bad feeling about him too?"

"I do, not only that but if they end up getting married. I doubt she'd ever come back and we'd never meet our grandchildren/nieces or nephews."

Milo thought for a second. "I never thought about that mum. But if I know Ash as well as I think I do she's extremely loyal to our family. Despite her leaving us for a year but I think it's understandable seeing what she had been through at school."

"I suppose so, dear."

"It doesn't help that you're always calling her by her older sister's name."

His mum sighed.

"I know but I still miss Briar so much. She's been gone for almost ten years."

"I know you do but Ash is not her."

"She isn't."

Milo nodded.

"Well, I should get to work. I'm already extra late."

"Have a good day, dear."

"I will."

The only Butler son went off to work.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a month later, Natasha was twenty weeks pregnant. She was waddling around the kitchen doing some baking.

"Ouch, that was a hard one," she winced slightly resting her hand on her stomach.

There was another series of kicks from her daughter.

"You miss your daddy, don't you?"

There was a kick in confirmation.

"I miss him too but he should be back soon."

There was a beep from the oven. Despite the fact that she was a witch, she loved baking the muggle way.

"Hey, how are you?" Aaron asked walking in the door.

"We missed you," she said waddling towards her fiancé and giving him a kiss.

"She sure likes to kick a lot," he commented.

Natasha snapped. "You're not the one she's kicking 24/7."

"I suppose that's hard."

"It is. I've been looking at names for our daughter, do you have any suggestions?"

"No, I don't."

"I like some of the plant names to follow my family's tradition."

"Sounds good."

"Do you want her to go by your name or a hyphenated version of our names. Should it be Butler-Hollis or Hollis-Butler?"

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked a bit frustrated rubbing his forehead.

"I suppose."

"Thanks, hon," he said kissing her cheek and walking to the spare room.

She finished baking and ordered some takeout for them. She waddled up to the spare room to see her fiancé resting on the bed. She sat on the bed and stroked his bushy blonde hair.

"Hey hon," he smiled at her.

"Hard day at work?" she asked.

"It was."

She laid down next to him. "I ordered some take out for us."

"That sounds delicious."

They just laid down in silence until there was a knock on the door. Natasha waddled towards the door and got the food. They sat down and ate.

"Don't you think one of us should move into the other's house?" Natasha asked.

"This is a good arrangement that we have here, isn't it. I only live three houses down."

"I suppose but we are engaged after all," she said, glancing at her engagement ring lovingly.

"Just because we're engaged and you're knocked up doesn't mean we have to live together too."

She sighed. She didn't want to argue anymore.

"I'll see you later, babe," he said kissing her cheek.

"Bye, Aaron."

He left.

—

It was a couple days later, and Natasha's twenty first birthday. She woke up. She waddled towards the kitchen to make some tea and a quick breakfast. She wasn't expecting Aaron to show up since he had to go to work early today.

"There's the birthday girl," a voice said.

She turned to see Milo grinning at her.

"Happy birthday, sis," he smiled hugging her.

"Thanks."

"My niece is quite active, isn't she?" he said pulling away from the hug.

"She is. I'm awake most of the night due to her activity."

He smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry sis. How about I finish making breakfast and you sit down."

"Thanks, Mi," she said waddling towards the nearest chair.

Milo continued making breakfast for his sister and himself. "So, is Aaron at work?"

"He is. I'm glad you're here. I hate being alone. I mean I like having the ability to work from home when I want to but it gets lonely sometimes."

"You shouldn't be alone on your birthday."

There was a series of kicks from her daughter.

"So, what are some names that you have thought of for my niece?"

"Laurel, Lily, Jessamine, Blossom as for non-floral names Megan, Jane, Lauren and Hayley."

"I like Laurel and Megan. Is she going by Aaron's name?"

"I was thinking of hyphenating our names but Aaron doesn't seem very interested."

"He doesn't?"

She shook her head. He finished making breakfast and served breakfast.

"So, what are planning on doing today?"

"I was just planning on staying home unless you want to go out?"

"You're the birthday girl. It's your choice."

The two siblings sat on the couch. Natasha soon fell asleep with her head on Milo's shoulder.

Natasha was still having dreams/flashbacks about a certain brown haired Quidditch keeper. This one was pretty tame since it was their first kiss.

_April 16, 1994_

_Natasha had just finished watching the Gryffindors win the Quidditch Cup. She was walking back with her over excited brother._

"_We finally won!"_

"_I suppose you're going to be up all night drinking with your friends. I'll have to come and help you nurse your hangover."_

"_You got that right."_

_She groaned as he recited the password to the 'Fat Lady'. She swung open and allowed Natasha in without any trouble._

_She sat on the couch next to her brother's roommate Percy. They made polite conversation until Percy excused himself. She couldn't help but stare at Oliver. Merlin, he's handsome, especially in his dirt covered, disheveled, Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. She won't even start on his disheveled brunette hair._

_The party lasted until a little after midnight._

"_Did you have a nice time, Butler?" Oliver asked her._

"_Oliver, you can call me Natasha. You've been my brother's roommate for six years, you've known me since I was a first year. I've fancied you for most of the year."_

"_What was the last one?"_

"_I've fancied you for most of the year," she said stifling a blush._

_He smiled. "You know I fancy you too but."_

_Her heart skipped a beat for a minute then she asked. "But what?"_

"_You're barely fifteen and I'm seventeen."_

"_Don't you think I've done the calculations before, you're 2 years, seven months and nineteen days older than me but I don't bloody care," she exclaimed crossing her arms._

"_Milo would kill me for fancying his baby sister."_

"_I love Milo. He's all I have but he has no say in who I fancy."_

_The brunette boy was silent until Natasha marched forward and kissed him._

"_This is as far as our relationship will go until you turn seventeen next year."_

"_If you say so, Oliver," she groaned before leaving the common room._

_She wasn't happy about it but at least he finishes Hogwarts soon. So, she wouldn't see him looking so handsome._

She woke up to the sound of the door being opened.

"Hey babe," Aaron greeted dropping a slightly sloppy kiss on her cheek.

She wiped her cheek in slight disgust. "Have you been drinking?"

"It's Friday. I usually grab a couple drinks with my buddies from work."

"Oh, right. You remember my brother?"

"I do, it's nice to see you."

"You too. I thought you two lived together."

She glared at Aaron. "He insists this is a better arrangement since he lives three houses down."

"I think you two should live together too since you are getting married after Ash gives birth, right?"

"We are," Natasha confirmed with a smile.

"You Brits are so traditional, us Yankees are unconventional."

"Excuse me, for wanting to live with the father of my daughter and fiancé!" Natasha yelled. "You didn't even remember today's my birthday."

"It is?"

"I'm 21."

"So, you could've joined me and my friends for drinks."

Natasha glared at him. "I'm bloody pregnant with your daughter, you git!"

"Why does that matter?"

"I can't drink alcohol while I'm pregnant, idiot!"

Aaron said. "I won't stand here and be insulted!"

"Then good riddance."

Aaron stomped out of the house as she shrank down onto the couch and buried her head into Milo's chest.

"Is this the first time that's happened?" Milo asked stroking his sister's brunette mane.

"It's been a weekly occurrence, sadly. Ever since we came back from visiting home," she replied with a sigh.

"Aaron seemed so nice when we met him back in May. What changed?"

"I'm not sure. I may end up being a single mum."

Milo rested his hand on his sister's stomach and silently promised he would take care of his niece.

"I wish my pregnancy wasn't so far along now so I could apparate home," she said resting her hand her stomach.

"I'll contact mum and dad," Milo said standing up.

"Thanks, Mi. I need my family since the biological father of my daughter is a massive git!" she thanked her older brother.

Milo kissed her forehead and went to contact their parents. Within an hour her parents had arrived.

"You're glowing, dear," MaryAnne said resting her hand on her daughter's stomach.

"I sure don't feel like I'm glowing especially after the fight with Aaron," she sighed again.

Silas clutched his wand. "What did that git say to you, Ashby?"

Natsaha blushed slightly at the use of her childhood nickname. "Mainly he forgot today was my birthday and came home tipsy."

"What changed, he seemed so nice when we met him back in May," MaryAnne said.

"I wish I knew, mum."

MaryAnne nodded. "I could make you some comfort food if you want?"

Natasha's mouth watered. "That sounds great, mum."

"When was the last time you bought groceries?"

"A few days ago. What are you planning on making?"

"Since it's your birthday I'll make some Sunday roast with all the fixings."

Natsaha's stomach growled loudly as MaryAnne chuckled. "You must be starving since you're eating for two."

"I am."

"Where's the nearest grocery store?"

Natasha wrote down the directions for her mum and handed them to her. MaryAnne said goodbye to her children and kissed her husband's cheek.

"How did you and mum get so lucky?" Natasha asked.

"I still wonder that everyday, sweetie. Your mum was very popular and I was pretty much a nerdier version of you two," he laughed.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not a nerd!" Milo laughed.

"Whose the one who got 6 O. here?" Natasha asked.

"It would've been seven if it wasn't for that git Snape!" Milo growled.

A few minutes later, MaryAnne returned and began cooking. Just as dinner was being levitated over to the table Aaron strolled in casually.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha glared at him as the food landed on the table.

"Can't a man eat in peace without your constant nagging," he complained as he started to fill his plate.

"You will not talk to our daughter like that!" Silas growled grabbing his wand.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Mr. and Mrs. Butler," Aaron said, looking at his fiancée's parents.

Her parents stood up. "You will not be eating with us. This is a family meal."

"I'm family. I'm the father of your granddaughter and niece."

"Yes, you are the father but you don't treat our daughter like she should be treated."

Aaron just stomped out of the house again.

"That was stressful, my daughter is kicking non-stop."

"Can I feel my granddaughter kick?" Silas asked.

Natasha smiled, took her dad's hand and rested it on her twenty week pregnant stomach.

"When are you due again?"

"About a week before Halloween," Natasha replied.

MaryAnne said. "Okay, but I think you should be prepared to deliver early. You three were all born early. Briar wasn't due until May 20th, Milo wasn't due May 11th and you weren't due until August 17th."

"Okay, mum."

"Do you have a nursery set up?"

"I was starting to get it ready with my friend Rachel's help. She's supposed to come over tomorrow."

MaryAnne nodded. They continued eating. None of her family were used to the time difference so they didn't go to bed until early that morning.

—

The next afternoon, the family was enjoying a late breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Natasha waddled towards the door and pulled it open to face Rachel.

"Hey Nat," she greeted.

"Hey Rachel."

"Oh, I didn't know your family was here," Rachel said.

"My brother came to visit for my birthday yesterday originally. Then my birthday turned sour when Aaron came home tipsy."

"Doesn't he usually come home tipsy on Fridays?" Rachel asked.

"Unfortunately he does but I wish he didn't," she sighed.

"Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Rachel Samuelson. I work with Natasha at the paper."

The family introduced herself. After they finished their breakfast Rachel, Natasha and MaryAnne walked to the nursery.

"I can't believe I'll be a grandma in two months," MaryAnne said rubbing her daughter's stomach lovingly.

"Have you decided on a name?" Rachel asked.

"Her name is Laurel Marie Butler," Natasha told her mum and co-worker.

"That's a great name."

They continued putting the nursery together.


	4. Chapter 4

*Warning for mention of still born and implied domestic abuse.

* * *

It was now late September, Natasha was sleeping peacefully when contractions started. Her eyes shot open but she wasn't due for another four weeks but she knows women in her family tend to deliver early. While in excruciating pain she floo'd to the hospital.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"I'm not really sure. But I'm not due for another four weeks."

The healer nodded.

"Please contact my fiancé, my friend Rachel and my parents."

The healer nodded again as Natasha was led to a room in a wheelchair. As she got settled in the room, Aaron arrived and sat down next to her.

"You know you're never touching me again," she threatened.

Putting up a front he said. "Alright."

Another couple minutes went by and another contraction. Her brother walked in with their parents following him. The only person that was missing was Rachel.

"How long has she been in labor?" her mum asked.

"About an hour and a half."

Her mum nodded. "If her labors are anything like mine we'll be here for a while."

There was a scream of anguish from Natasha as her mum sat down next to her taking her hand.

"This hurts so much."

"I know, sweetie."

She had been in labor for a few hours but there was barely any progress.

"Mrs. Butler, may we speak with you?"

"Yes."

The healer took her aside. "So, your daughter is having complications with her labor."

"It seems so."

"She's four weeks early isn't she?"

"Yes, but women in my family are known to have long labors and known to deliver before their due date."

The healer frowned. "It seems more serious than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I hope this isn't the case but I think there's a possibility that she might deliver stillborn."

Her face fell as she sank down to cry.

"Love, what's wrong?" Silas asked his wife as he sat down next to her.

MaryAnne turned and sobbed into her husband's chest.

"What's going on?" Milo asked noticing his mum crying.

Silas shrugged.

"Natasha might deliver her daughter stillborn," she informed her husband and son.

"We should tell Aaron, he's the father," Milo said, holding back tears.

"We should."

"Can you go get him?"

Milo nodded and walked back into the delivery room. A few minutes later, he walked back with Aaron.

"What's going on?"

"Natasha might deliver your daughter stillborn."

He nodded stone faced. They expected him to react differently. As they were walking back in Rachel ran up to them.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

They walked back in.

"Everything okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," he lied.

The rest of the family looked at each other.

"Is that true?" Natasha asked looking at her parents and brother.

She knew it wasn't by the fact that her mum looked liked she had been crying.

They got a dirty look from Aaron but it didn't deter them.

"There's a possibility that you might deliver your daughter stillborn," her mum explained with a sniffle as her dad wrapped his arm around her.

"There is?"

Her family nodded and she turned to her fiancé. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I want to think positive."

"That's nice but I want to know the truth from now on."

He gulped. "In that case, can I have your ring back?"

"What why?"

"I only proposed to get in your pants since you told me that you would only sleep with me if we were more than just a fling. I never wanted to get married especially to you," he sneered at her.

Before she could scream at him another contraction went by and she screamed in anguish instead.

"Can I have the ring back?" he asked.

Natsaha asked her mum to wiggle the ring off her swollen finger and handed it to her. With all her strength, Natasha hurdled the ring towards Aaron's face and it hit him square in the forehead.

Milo dragged him out of the room by the back of his shirt. "You bloody bastard!"

"It's not my fault that your sister is so stupid to think that I actually loved her! I never wanted to be a father either! She lied to me about being on the pill. I never wanted to meet any of her family!"

"Natasha would never lie about something that important, asshole!" Rachel yelled.

"As much I hate to imagine my little sister buying anything like that. She would never lie."

"I've been dosing her with Potions that will definitely cause her to deliver our daughter stillborn!"

And with that Milo punched him before he stumbled away with a bloody nose.

"Try this on for size," Rachel said as she cast a silent Bat Bogey Hex on him.

"That was impressive," Milo complimented.

"Thanks."

They walked back into the delivery room.

A few hours later the healer was right. Natasha did deliver her daughter stillborn.

"This isn't fair," she sobbed into her mum's chest as Milo stroked her hair.

"I know, sweetie."

She asked tearfully. "After I bury my daughter, can I move back home?"

"Of course you can."

"Thank you."

She was released.

—

Two days later the family buried the baby girl that didn't get to live.

Laurel Marie Butler

9/24/99- 9/24/99

"This is so unfair," Ash cried at the grave.

Milo patted her back but he was holding back tears himself.

After the funeral, Natasha began packing to leave back to the UK when there was a knock on the door.

"Can you get that dad?"

"Sure, honey."

She didn't feel like interacting with any of her neighbors right now.

"I tried to stop her from coming in but she insisted."

"At least you tried dad, what is it Ms. Green?"

"How dare you break poor Aaron's heart when he loved you so much."

"With all due respect, he broke my heart and I'm the one who trusted him with my heart and he broke."

"I wish you never moved in here. We would be better off without you!"

"I think you should go now, you have no right to speak to my daughter like that!" Silas yelled.

Ms. Green stormed out of the house as Natasha sank down into the chair. She knew the neighborhood would side with Aaron since he was here first. The only people that were on her side was her family.

Silas patted his daughter's back in comfort.

"I wish I had never met and fell for that arsehole!" Natasha sobbed angrily wiping her tears.

"We all make mistakes, Ashby."

There was another knock on her door but this time it was Rachel.

"You're moving?" she asked sounding hurt.

"I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I already wrote in my resignation."

Rachel nodded. "I'm going to miss you."

"Same here."

"Do you think we can keep in touch?"

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a month since Natasha moved back to the U.K. She had been super depressed since delivering her daughter stillborn and breaking her engagement to that jerk of a fiancé. She was currently looking for a job at the Daily Prophet in the Sports section.

"Natasha?"

She turned to see her former best friend Amanda Tofty, a former Slytherin and a Pureblood. She was one of the few Slytherins who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"It's been so long," the dark haired girl said rushing to hug her.

"It has."

"Where did you run off to after the Battle?"

"I moved to the States for a year. I moved back in mid November."

Amanda nodded as Natasha was called in for her interview.

"We should get together when we're not busy."

Natasha smiled. "I'd like that."

The two girls went their separate ways. Natasha did well in her interview and she went home.

"Hey sweetie, how did your interview go?" her dad asked as she walked in.

"It went well. Before the interview, I ran into my best friend Amanda, do you remember her?"

"She was a Slytherin in your year, wasn't she?"

Natasha nodded. "We're going to get together pretty soon."

"That's nice."

Natasha was glad that she reconnected with her best friend.

—

It was a couple days later, Natasha was waiting for Amanda to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sorry, I'm late, Ash," she apologized rushing in.

"It's alright, Mandy."

She sat down. "So, what did you do in the States?"

"It's quite a long story. A few days after I moved in I met a man named Aaron Hollis. We immediately hit it off. We began dating in June. He proposed eight months into our relationship which was very unexpected but I said 'Yes'. A few days later, we slept together for the first time and unknowingly conceived our daughter. I came back in early May to celebrate the anniversary. I told him I was expecting his child. Long story short, he confessed that he only proposed to get in my pants and I delivered our daughter stillborn."

Amanda reached over and took her hand. "I'm so sorry, Nat."

"I'm still dealing with depression."

"That's understandable."

"What's going on with you?"

Amanda said. "Well, I was disowned because I'm a lesbian. I have a muggle girlfriend."

"Wow, that's also a lot."

Their food was delivered and they ate. After they finished, they went back to Natasha's house.

"Tofty," Milo greeted.

She smirked. "Nice to see you again, Butler."

The two of them acted like they didn't get along but they did. It was only because Milo was a Gryffindor and Amanda was a Slytherin.

"So, how was your lunch?"

"It was good."

Milo looked at Amanda. "The years have done you well."

"Watch it Butler, I don't swing that way."

Milo frowned. The two girls went up to Natasha's room.

"I see nothing has changed."

The two girls sat on her bed.

"Why didn't you come to the anniversary party back in May?"

"I was busy.

"Natasha?"

She turned to see her former best friend Amanda Tofty, a former Slytherin and a Pureblood. She was one of the few Slytherins who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"It's been so long," the dark haired girl said rushing to hug her.

"It has."

"Where did you run off to after the Battle?"

"I moved to the States for a year. I moved back in early October."

Amanda nodded as Natasha was called in for her interview.

"We should get together when we're not busy."

Natasha smiled. "I'd like that."

The two girls went their separate ways. Natasha did well in her interview and she went home.

"Hey sweetie, how did your interview go?" her dad asked as she walked in.

"It went well. Before the interview, I ran into my best friend Amanda, do you remember her?"

"She was a Slytherin in your year, wasn't she?"

Natasha nodded. "We're going to get together pretty soon."

"That's nice."

Natasha was glad that she had ran into her old best friend and was excited to see her again. That night she had a dream about Oliver. She was glad that it wasn't explicit because she didn't have a silencing spell on her room.

—

It was a couple days later, Natasha was waiting for Amanda to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sorry, I'm late, Ash," she apologized rushing in.

"It's alright, Mandy."

She sat down. "So, what did you do in the States?"

"It's quite a long story. A few days after I moved in I met a man named Aaron Hollis. We immediately hit it off. We began dating in June. He proposed eight months into our relationship which was very unexpected but I said 'Yes'. A few days later, we slept together for the first time and unknowingly conceived our daughter. I came back in early May to celebrate the anniversary. I told him I was expecting his child. Long story short, he confessed that he only proposed to get in my pants and I delivered our daughter stillborn."

Amanda reached over and took her hand. "I'm so sorry, Nat."

"I'm still dealing with depression."

"That's understandable."

"What's going on with you?"

Amanda said. "Well, I was disowned because I'm a lesbian. I have a muggle girlfriend."

"Wow, that's also a lot."

Their food was delivered and they ate. After they finished, they went back to Natasha's house.

"Tofty," Milo greeted.

She smirked. "Nice to see you again, Butler."

The two of them acted like they didn't get along but they did. It was only because Milo was a Gryffindor and Amanda was a Slytherin.

"So, how was your lunch?"

"It was good."

Milo looked at Amanda. "The years have done you well."

"Watch it Butler, I don't swing that way."

Milo frowned. The two girls went up to Natasha's room.

"I see nothing has changed."

The two girls sat on her bed.

"Why didn't you come to the anniversary party back in May?"

"I was off in the Alps. I was doing some research on plants," she explained.

Natasha nodded. She remembered Amanda was one of the top students in Herbology and being dreadful in Potions.

"Tell me about this girlfriend of yours," Natasha smiled.

"Are you sure, you want me to tell you about my girlfriend? I don't want want to make you sad."

"I'm all ears, Mandy," she assured her.

Amanda started to prattle on about her girlfriend whose name was Lilac and she was in the theatre.

"When can I meet her, she sounds great," Natasha said.

Before Amanda could respond, there was a knock on the door. It was MaryAnne asking if Amanda wanted to stay for dinner. Amanda immediately agreed missing her best friend's family and her surrogate mum's cooking. After dinner, the girls decided to have a sleepover like old times. She was thankful that Amanda still slept with earplugs just in case she had an explicit dream about Oliver. 

—

The next morning, Natasha woke up first like usual. She did have a slightly explicit dream about Oliver but she doesn't remember moaning anything. She got out of bed and walked downstairs to grab some tea.

"Morning Ashby!" her dad greeted happily.

"Morning dad."

"Did you have a nice night with Amanda?"

"I did."

Silas nodded as Milo rushed down the stairs already dressed for work.

"Can't talk, I'm late."

"Here's your lunch," Silas said handing his son his lunch.

"Mama's boy!"

Milo stuck his tongue out at his sister in response before leaving. A few minutes later, Amanda walked down the stairs with a green stripe in her jet black hair.

"You just missed my brother, Mandy."

"He's going to get it."

Natasha laughed. Amanda and Milo always had a prank war going on while he was at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha had gotten the job at the Daily Prophet. She had been working at the prophet since February it was now April. She had done one assignment so far.

"Butler, how do you feel about Quidditch?"

"I'm not obsessed but I can definitely hold a conversation."

Her boss nodded. "Your assignment is to interview Puddlemere United."

"I can handle that."

He nodded again and walked away. She went back home. Her mum was cooking dinner.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" she said peeking over her mum's shoulder.

"Shepherd's Pie and Treacle Tart," she replied.

She licked her lips. She always loved her mum's treacle tart. She could never get it right when she made it.

"Want to help make the treacle tart?" MaryAnne asked noticing the look in her daughter's hazel eyes.

She nodded enthusiastically as she began instructing her.

"So, do you have any new assignments for the paper?"

"I have to interview Puddlemere United in a few days."

"Puddlemere United is a Quidditch team, isn't it?" MaryAnne asked she wasn't the best with sports magical or muggle.

"It is."

MaryAnne nodded. Silas walked in and greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek.

"How long have you been home, Ashby," he asked calling his daughter by her childhood nickname.

"About 20 minutes or so, dad."

He nodded. "How long until dinner is ready?"

"About 30 minutes," MaryAnne told her husband.

Silas nodded as Milo walked in. He greeted his mum and sister.

About 20 minutes later, Silas set the table. Natasha poured the drinks and MaryAnne served the food.

"So, what's your new assignment?" Silas asked his daughter as he handed the dish to her.

"I have to interview Puddlemere United," she replied.

They finished dinner.

—

It was a couple days later, Natasha was at the stadium for the Quidditch match. She made her way to the press box and sat down.

"Butler?"

She turned to see Oliver and she couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat.

"Wood, what are you doing here? I'm only interviewing the non-reserve team. Are you still on the reserve team?"

He frowned. "Sadly I am, but that means you can have me to yourself."

"Who says I want you all to myself, Wood?"

His brown eyes twinkled mischievously and if she wasn't still grieving and trying to be professional, especially the latter. She would've thrown herself at him and snogged him.

"It can be off the record."

She looked at him. He looked so handsome in his Quidditch uniform. They stood looking at each other Oliver still had that annoying smirk on his face.

"So, how long have you been back?" he asked

Before she could respond to his question, the team walked up to the press box for their interview.

"You're a new reporter," the manager said.

"But I assure you, I'm experienced I worked at the Prophet for two years then I worked at 'The New York Ghost'."

The manager nodded. He introduced the team and she started the interview though her mind would wander ever so often since Oliver was still standing in the corner.

"Thanks for the interview."

"No problem."

The chaser and captain asked boldly. "Why don't you join us for some drinks?"

"I'm not sure my husband would like that," she fibbed.

He deflated. "He's a lucky guy."

The rest of the team left.

"I wondered where Aaron was, is he around here somewhere?" Oliver asked.

She spat. "I could care less where that massive git is."

He looked at her surprised. "So, your relationship is over?"

"It is."

He frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

He smiled at her. "Do you want to grab a bite? As friends?"

"You don't waste a minute, do you?" she giggled.

He blushed. "What can I say, Us former Gryffindors are impatient."

"That's for sure," she teased. "Actually, I should get home Milo and my parents are probably curious where I'm at."

"Alright, maybe I'll see you later."

"You'll definitely see me later."

They went their separate ways. Oliver rushed to Percy's.

"What's going on?"

"Natasha's back!" he announced happily walking in Percy's house.

"What she's back?"

Oliver grinned. "Yes, I saw her at the Quidditch match she interviewed the team."

"So, she's a sports reporter for The Prophet?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the guy she was with before?" Percy asked confused.

"That's the best part. I mean for me not her. The relationship is over."

He frowned. "Just like your relationship."

"True but I think this reason was a lot worse than me choosing Quidditch over her."

Percy nodded.

"I still need to apologize to her for that. Do you think I should tell her brother about our first relationship?"

"It's the right thing to do."

Oliver nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days later, Oliver made his way to Milo's office. He was nervous to tell him about his former relationship with his sister and how he plans to get her back. He knocked on Milo's office door his palms were sweating profusely

"Oliver?"

He turned to see his former roommate and nearly froze up.

"What's up?" Milo asked leaning on the doorframe.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

Milo smiled."Alright, come in."

Oliver nodded and followed him in his office. They sat down in their respective chairs.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Oliver mumbled. "Idatedyoursister."

"What was that?" Milo asked with a smirk.

"I dated your sister in her seventh year but I was stupid enough to break up with her because I didn't want to tell you."

"You didn't need to be so nervous, Oliver. Ash told me everything a few days ago."

"She did?"

Flashback - April 24th

_Natasha walked in the house with a smile on her face._

"_It's nice to see you smile again, Ash," Milo said._

_She said. "It feels nice to smile again."_

"_So, who or what is making my sister happy again?"_"_Oh, nothing."_

"_You had that interview with Puddlemere United today, didn't you?"_

"_Yes, I did."_

_He smirked. "You saw Oliver, didn't you?"_

"_I did."_"_I may or may not have mentioned that you were doing an interview with the team."_

_Natasha sat next to her brother at the table. "I have something to tell you about Oliver and me."_

"_What is it?"_"_Oliver and I dated in my seventh year. Although, I kissed him after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup in your seventh year. That was as far as our relationship went until a week before my seventeenth birthday."_

_Milo grinned. "So, I've been right this whole time."_

"_You have. We dated until September 1996. I never asked him to choose me or Quidditch but he chose the latter. I lost my virginity to him a few weeks after I finished Hogwarts"_"_Did that break your heart?"_

"_I think it broke both our hearts. Don't kill Oliver for that."_

"Are you going to kill me for hurting your sister?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I was pretty heartbroken too. I was off my game."

"Ash, has been through a lot in a short time. You've made her happy again," Milo smiled.

"She mentioned that her relationship with Aaron ended but she didn't tell me why," Oliver said.

"She'll eventually tell you but please don't push it," he told him sternly.

"I won't. I care about her so much. She was my first love besides Quidditch. Thanks for mentioning that she was doing that interview a few days ago."

"No problem. My birthday is in a few days maybe you can stop by."

"I'd like that."

Milo nodded. "Why were you so scared about telling me about you and Natasha?"

"I know how protective you are of her. She was so much younger than me at the time."

"She'll always be almost three years younger than you, Oliver. She's no longer a little girl who needs her brother's protection. I wished I could've 'protected' her from her ex but I couldn't. I trust you with her heart again."

"Thanks."

"So, how do you plan on getting her back?"

"I haven't thought that far."

Milo nodded and they began planning on how Oliver could get Natasha back.

—

A few days later, Natasha was shopping in Diagon Alley. She hadn't been here since her last year at Hogwarts. She browsed the nearby stores. She saw the joke shop 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes' and walked in and started browsing the shelves.

"Butler?"

She turned around to see Lee Jordan smiling at her. "Hey Jordan."

"It's nice to see you."

"You too, I didn't know that you worked here."

He laughed. "If George paid me I would but I just volunteer."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for something for my brother's birthday. I know he mentioned he likes your products."

"I almost forgot you had a brother."

"Yeah, he was two years older and a Gryffindor."

Lee nodded. "Is that how you were close to Oliver?"

"How did you know I was close to Oliver?"

"He wrote me an anonymous note in our seventh year about you needing some Essence of Dittany for your Blood Quill scars."

"How did you recognize his handwriting?"

"I've seen it before."

Natasha nodded. "How did he know that you would know where to get Murtlap Essence?"

"I don't think he knew but I knew since I used it to dull the pain of my scars too."

Natasha asked. "You had to use it too?"

Lee pulled up his sleeve and showed her the scars that read. 'I will not have a smart mouth'.

"Mine say 'I will not be out after curfew."

"I'm going to guess that you were out after curfew with Oliver that time too?"

She smiled at the memory. "I was."

Lee nodded as they began searching for a gift for her brother.

"I hope your brother likes this gift."

"I'm sure he will, thanks for everything."

"No problem. By the way, you can call me Lee. We're not in school anymore."

"You can call me Natasha then," she said .

Lee nodded. She left the store and continued browsing the shops before going home.

"So, what did you get me for my birthday?" Milo asked trying to peek into the bag she was holding.

"I'm not going to tell you, Milo Harrison," she laughed.

He pouted. "You're no fun, Natasha Hazel."

"You act like you're five, not twenty-four." she said bumping her hip with his playfully.

He stuck his tongue out at her.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now Milo's birthday. Natasha was getting ready for Milo's birthday party so she wasn't expecting anyone else so she was shocked when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door.

"Oliver?" she asked.

"Hey Natasha," he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see her ex-boyfriend.

He smirked at her. "Isn't it obvious, Natasha. I'm here for Milo's birthday."

"He never mentioned that he invited you," she said her cheeks slowly reddening as she stepped aside to invite him in.

"So, why don't you give me a tour?" he suggested still smirking at her.

She began showing him around.

"This is my room."

"I see you still have that autographed poster I gave you?" Oliver asked noticing a moving poster of him on her wall playing Quidditch.

Natasha hid a smile. "I do."

"I'm shocked no one figured out that we dated before," Oliver said.

"I just put this poster up a few days ago actually. It's a bit outdated, don't you think," she winked.

"Maybe a little but I'm still rather good-looking don't you think?" he smirked.

Before Natasha could respond Milo walked in. "Hey Oliver, you done flirting with my sister?"

"Hey Milo, Natasha was giving me a tour of your house," Oliver explained his face turning Gryffindor red.

Milo nodded.

"You didn't mention Oliver was coming," she slightly glared at her brother as they walked out of the room.

"I just wanted to see your reaction, You don't seem to mind you're clearly flirting with him too," he smirked.

"You're lucky it's your birthday."

The trio walked down the stairs.

"Mum, dad. You remember Oliver?" Milo asked.

"It's nice to see again, Oliver."

"You too, Mr. and Mrs. Butler."

They sat down and began celebrating Milo's birthday. They were opening gifts.

"I can't wait to play pranks," Milo laughed.

Natasha smirked. "It's a wonder that you haven't been fired yet, Mi."

"My boss loves me."

Oliver said. "I should get going, thanks for inviting me."

"Let me walk you out, Oliver," Natasha offered.

The brunette man nodded. Natasha walked him out.

"I was half expecting you to slam the door in my face earlier," Oliver laughed running a hand through his hair.

"Don't think I wasn't tempted, Wood," she giggled.

"I've always loved your laugh, Butler."

Her cheeks reddened.

"Do you think I could give you a hug?"

She smiled encouragingly at him as he pulled her into a hug. She tried not to melt into his strong arms but she failed. She watched him apparate away and then walked back in her house her heart fluttering.

"Is there something going on between you and Oliver?" her mum asked.

Natasha blushed. "Do you think he still fancies me?"

"What do you mean by still?"

"We dated all my seventh year we broke up in September 1996," Natasha explained to her mother.

"Why did you break up?"

"I wanted to tell everyone about our relationship but he wanted to keep it a secret since he was terrified of what Milo would do to him. He was also frustrated that he wasn't on Puddlemere United main team instead of the reserve team."

Her mum nodded. "Milo didn't know you two dated?"

"No, he didn't. Not until I told him after I came back from my interview last week."

Her mum nodded.

—

It was a few days later, Natasha was visiting her sister's grave.

**Briar Harriet Butler**

**5/7/71 - 7/10/89**

**Beloved sister, daughter and friend.**

"Hey Briar," she greeted.

She vividly remembers the day Briar died.

_July 10th, 1989_

_It was a normal day on the tree farm. Milo was busy working on his summer Charms homework while Natasha was reading Hogwarts: A History._

"_Why don't you two go outside? It's a very nice day," their mum enticed._

_Milo looked up from his Charms homework_. "_Mum's right, it actually a nice day."_

_Natasha looked up from her book. "Okay."_

_The two younger Butler siblings made their way outside with their homework and book and a blanket that their mum had given them._

"_Hey Mi, hey Tasha," Briar said jogging over to her younger siblings._

_She had matching curly light brown hair to Natasha but instead of hazel eyes. She had deep chocolate brown eyes. Despite being the oldest, she was only five feet compared to her brother's 5'6 frame and sister's 5'2 frame. The younger two were still growing._

"_Hey Briar," they greeted._

_She laughed. "So, mum finally got you two out of the house."_

_Briar had always been the more active one of the three siblings. That's why she was going to take over the tree farm. She sat down next to her brother and rested her head on his shoulder and Natasha did the same. Milo smiled at his sisters._

"_Isn't this sweet," their dad said taking a picture as the three of them groaned._

_Briar hopped up with enthusiasm but then she fell down._

"_You alright, Briar?" _

_She gave her siblings a reassuring smile. She's been passing out randomly for the past few days. She didn't want to worry them._

"_You sure?" Milo asked._

_Natasha looked up at her sister. "I'll go get mum."_

"_If you insist, but I'm fine."_

_Natasha put her book down and ran back to the house._

"_Something wrong, dear?"_

"_I think Briar is sick, mum. She fainted."_

_MaryAnne didn't respond she just dropped what she was doing and followed her younger daughter out to the yard._

"_What seems to be wrong, Briar?"_

"_I've been fainting and having headaches for the past few days. I didn't want to worry you."_

"_Let's get you to St. Mungos, dear."_

"_Alright."_

"_Can you stay here with Milo and Natasha, honey?" MaryAnne asked her husband._

"_Sure, love."_

_MaryAnne said goodbye to her husband and younger children._

"_I hope Briar will be okay," Natasha said sitting between her brother and father on the couch._

"_I'm sure she will be, Ashby," Silas assured his youngest rubbing her back._

_Natasha nodded. "I hope so, I need my big sister."_

"_You'll always have me, Ash," Milo assured his baby sister._

_The next few minutes were all a blur, the floo glowed green and MaryAnne told them that Briar had been bitten by a snake and she was poisoned._

"Hey Briar, I miss you. I know I haven't visited since last year. I've only been back since around Halloween. I delivered my daughter stillborn after my fiancé confessed that he only proposed to sleep with me. I can't believe I was so stupid."

She sighed. "You remember Oliver Wood? He was a Gryffindor in Milo's year. I reconnected with him last year. You remember that we secretly dated my seventh year. Milo invited him over for his birthday a few days ago and I'm slowly falling for him again. He's so annoyingly handsome."

She continued talking to Briar and left.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a couple days later, Natasha was in muggle London waiting for Amanda to arrive with her girlfriend. She sat at the table drinking a soda.

"Hey Nat," Amanda greeted pulling a brunette girl by the hand.

"Hey Mandy."

The girl smiled. "This is Lilac."

"Nice to meet you, Lilac. I'm Natasha."

"You too."

"So, your family must have a thing for flowers?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I have two sisters named Lily and Hyacinth."

"Yeah, I had a sister that was named after a plant," Natasha smiled.

Lilac nodded. "What was her name?"

"Briar."

Lilac asked. "She wasn't named after the Briar Rose from Sleeping Beauty?"

"I don't think so. I grew up on a tree farm until I started school at eleven."

Lilac nodded. The three women continued talking.

"Natasha, do you like theatre?"

"I do, I've seen my share of plays with my mum."

Lilac nodded. "You see I'm playing the lead role in 'My Fair Lady'. Mandy is roped into going since she has to be there to support me. Do you want to come too?"

"I'd love to," she said.

"There's an extra ticket, you can bring someone too."

"Okay."

"Who are you going to bring, Nat?"

She smiled. "You'll see." 

—

It was a few days later, Natasha had gotten permission to watch the reserve team practice. She mainly wanted to see Oliver though.

"I'm Adam Lincoln, the captain and chaser."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natasha Butler."

She was escorted to the Pitch and sat down. She watched Oliver in his element. Merlin, he looked damn fuckable in his uniform. She almost forgot what a talented keeper he was.

"Butler?" Oliver asked

__She turned to see Oliver and it took all her strength not throw herself at him and snog him senseless.

"How long have you been watching?"

"I watched the whole practice, I forgot how talented you were," she smiled at him.

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was very humble about his own skills.

"So, would you like to grab lunch or do you have other obligations?" she asked running her hand through her hair nervously.

"I could go for some food, I'm starving."

"Okay."

The duo left the stadium and walked to the nearest restaurant.

"So, how have you been?" Natasha asked.

"Good."

They delivered their drinks.

"How long have you been back in the UK?"

"Since November. I've been working at the Prophet since February."

Oliver nodded. "At least you're living your dream. I can't say I'm still not happy being about being on the reserve team."

"It's not because you're not amazing either," she complimented.

He blushed. Bloody hell, she could just lean over and snog him now if they were more than friends she would do just that.

"I have something to ask you, my best friend Amanda's girlfriend is in a play. They have an extra ticket and they said I could bring a _friend_."

"I'd love to go, Natasha," he smiled.

"That was easy. I was incredibly nervous that you would say 'no'."

Oliver replied with a very flirtatious edge to his already thick Scottish brogue. "I wouldn't turn down spending more time with you when Milo isn't around."

She giggled noticing the flirtatious edge to his voice as the waitress delivered their food and they ate while playfully flirting.

"So, tell me about the play. I'm not too familiar with it. Though, I'm not familiar with too many plays."

Natasha nodded and began explaining the play to him and he was hanging on her every word.

"Sounds interesting."

"It is."

Oliver smiled at her. "I like that you're so cultured."

"You can thank my mum for that," she said.

Oliver nodded and they split the bill and began leaving. Just as they were leaving they ran into a trio of girls.

"Oliver?"

He turned to see his former teammates Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnett.

"It's nice to see you."

"You too."

Angelina was the first to notice Natasha. "Oh, are you on a date?"

"No, just two friends catching up," Oliver replied as much as he wanted it to be a date.

"Oh, who's your friend?"

"I'm Natasha Butler, we were in the same year but I was a Hufflepuff."

"How do you two know each other?"

"My brother was Oliver's third roommate," Natasha explained.

The girls nodded.

"I'll see in a few days, Oliver," she said, starting to leave.

He watched her leave then turned back to the three girls.

"You obviously want to be much more than friends with her," Angelina noticed.

"It's that obvious?"

Angelina smirked. "It's pretty obvious. You were clearly staring at her bum as she walked away."

Oliver blushed. He chatted with them for a few more minutes then went back home. Now he needs to find something to wear. He doesn't remember ever having to go to something this fancy. He popped over to his parent's house and knocked.

"Oh, hello, dear," Sharon greeted warmly.

"Hey mum, is dad home? I need some help."

Sharon nodded. "He's in his study."

Oliver nodded and walked to his dad's study.

"Oh, Oliver. I wasn't expecting you," Craig Wood, greeted his son.

"Hey dad."

"Everything okay, Oliver?" he asked noticing the manic look in his son's eyes.

"I need a suit. I have to go to the theatre in a few days."

Craig chuckled. "What's her name?"

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Oliver asked trying to play it off as casual.

"It's not a girl?"

Oliver sighed. "Her name is Natasha."

"That's a pretty name."

"It fits her perfectly. She had brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She works as a Sports reporter for the Prophet," Oliver rambled.

"Is everything okay?" Sharon asked walking in the room.

"Our son has to go to the theatre with a girl in a few days."

"Oh, I love the theatre. What play?"

"It's called 'My Fair Lady.' Natasha told me all about it today."

"Natasha, that must be the girl."

"Yes, she's great."

Sharon laughed. "You're smitten, Oliver."

"I am completely smitten but we're just going as friends for now. As much as I want to snog her."

"How long have you known her?"

"Actually, we dated while she was at Hogwarts but I broke up with her right after she finished her seventh year."

"Why did you do that. If you loved as much as you seem to now."

"I'm a bloody idiot, mum. I was terrified of her older brother."

His parents nodded as his dad began finding a suit for Oliver.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now time to go to the play. Natasha was getting ready she was choosing between two dresses a knee length scarlet dress and floor length silver dress that she probably would've worn to the Yule Ball.

"Mum?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Which dress do you think I should wear?" she asked holding up to the two dresses.

"Oh, you're going to that play with Amanda tonight. The one that her girlfriend is in."

"And don't forget Oliver," Milo smirked walking in his sister's room.

"How did you know Oliver is going to the play with me?"

"You would never even think of wearing the shorter dress if you weren't going with Oliver."

Natasha blushed. "You know me too well, Mi."

"Thought so."

"I don't want to come on too strong, I told him that we were just going as friends but I know I just want to snog him," she sighed running her hand through her hair nervously.

"I'm sure he feels the same way, I saw the way he was looking at you at my birthday party."

Natasha nodded. Her mum helped her get dressed and combed her hair.

"Doesn't Ash look beautiful tonight, dad?" Milo asked their dad.

"You must be seeing Oliver tonight," her dad smirked looking at his daughter.

"How did you know?"

Silas said. "You're clearly your mother's daughter, whenever we would be out together even before we were dating. She'd wear a dress that would immediately catch my eye and show off those gams."

"We didn't need to know that, dad," Milo and Natasha grimaced.

"Go have fun, sweetie. Don't be back too late."

She finished her goodbyes and made her way to the metro. She would've apparated but she wanted to be more discreet. She got off the metro and made her way to the theater.

"Hey Nat," Amanda greeted her best friend.

"Hey Mandy."

"You look beautiful, who did you bring as your guest?"

"He should be here soon."

Amanda smirked at her best friend. "Oh, obviously a boyfriend judging by the dress."

"He's just a friend for now but I would love to be more than friends again."

Amanda nodded as Oliver joined them he was wearing a suit.

"Hey Oliver," she greeted him casually checking him out.

"Hey Natasha, you look nice," he said cursing himself.

"Thanks, you too. Mandy this is Oliver."

"It's nice to meet you, Mandy," he smiled at her.

"You too."

"Let's go in."

They walked into the theater. As they walked, Oliver and Natasha's hands brushed up against each other a few times. Their seats were quite close since Lilac was in the play. Natasha sat in the middle of Amanda and Oliver.

"You know you look more than nice," Oliver whispered in Natasha's ear.

"Oh, really."

"Yes, you look gorgeous," he amended his statement from earlier.

Before Natasha could respond the play started. Amanda watched her girlfriend proudly.

"It's a shame we just came as friends, I could really go for a snog," Oliver mentioned casually during intermission his hand creeping up her leg flirtatiously.

"Could you now?" she said resisting the urge to shiver at his touch.

"Don't act all innocent, I know you wore this dress to tempt me, Miss Butler," he accused eyeing her bosom hungrily.

Before she could confirm his suspicions the play resumed. The play ended and they met up with Lilac backstage. She was still in costume.

"You did amazing, love," Amanda complimented her girlfriend.

"Thanks."

"Lilac, you remember my best friend Natasha but this is her friend Oliver."

"It's nice to meet you, Oliver."

"You too, Lilac."

"So, all three of you went to school together?"

"Yes, Natasha and I were in the same year but Oliver was two years ahead of us."

Lilac nodded. "I'm starving, can we grab something to eat?"

"Sounds good, you two want to join us?" Amanda asked.

"I'm starving too," Oliver said.

"Why am I not surprised, Oliver," Natasha giggled.

He smiled at her.

"I could go for some food too."

They caught a taxi and rode to the nearest restaurant. Oliver escorted Natasha in. They were seated.

"Can I talk to you alone, Nat?" Amanda asked.

"Sure."

She led Natasha to the bathroom. "So, what's your deal with Oliver?"

"We dated back at Hogwarts. I kissed him after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup in 1994. We didn't start a relationship until the next year. I lost my virginity to him right after I finished Hogwarts."

Amanda smirked. "That explains all the sexual tension. We both have a thing for brunettes."

"Are you upset I didn't tell you about our first relationship. To be fair, I didn't tell anyone not even Milo."

"It's alright, Nat. We're all entitled to our secrets."

She smiled at her best friend before leaving the bathroom and rejoining the table. Oliver immediately jumped up and pulled out Natasha's chair.

"Thanks Ol- I mean Oliver," she smiled at him as she sat down.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

The waitress strode over and took their order all but drooling over Oliver. Though, he only had eyes for Natasha judging by the fact that his hand had been resting dangerously close to the hem of her dress since she sat down. After they ordered, they chatted amicably. The waitress delivered the food.

"Be careful, it's hot," she told Oliver resting her hand on his arm flirtatiously.

Oliver said nicely. "I'm not interested, I'm only interested in this beautiful woman next to me."

Natasha blushed at his comment as the waitress walked away. They began eating and continued chatting. They paid the bill.

"I should get home, my family is probably wondering where I am," Natasha said.

"I would offer to escort you home but my stomach hurts from eating too much," Oliver groaned holding his stomach.

"Oh, I hope you feel better Oliver," Lilac said before walking away.

"Do you have any stomach ache potion at home, Oliver?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. You could come to my house and rub my stomach," he suggested cheekily.

"You cheeky bastard."

"I really did eat too much but I think I can stand the pain for the night."

"You sure?"

He nodded reassuringly. She hugged him goodbye and went home.

"How was the play?" Milo asked.

"It was fun."

Milo raised a knowing eyebrow. "I feel like you didn't really pay attention to the play and paid attention to Oliver."

A blush dusted her cheeks. "I did. He looked really handsome."

"It's too bad you two went as friends, I'm sure he would've went for a snog."

"He told me the same exact thing."

Milo nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a couple days later, Natasha was visiting her paternal grandparents.

"Hey sweetie," her grandfather Clarence greeted her.

"Hey grandpa."

"How have you been, dear?" he asked inviting her in.

"I've been well."

Her grandma Doris got up from the couch to greet her granddaughter.

"So, how's the Prophet?"

"My work is going well. I really enjoy it."

Doris nodded.

"So, I want some great grandkids to spoil. I know you delivered a daughter stillborn."

She sighed. "I did. The father of the child only proposed so I would sleep with him."

"That bastard!" her grandma swore. You would expect her grandpa to have the mouth but Doris was the mouthy one.

"I know you're only twenty two but I want some great grandkids to spoil, I can set you up with a friend of mine's grandson. I think his name is Oliver."

Natasha suppressed a smirk. "What's his last name?"

"Wood. He seems like a nice lad."

"I'd be willing to give him a shot," she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I'll contact Ralph," he said walking away.

Doris noticed the look in her granddaughter's eye. "What are you hiding?"

"I've known Oliver since Hogwarts. He was in Milo's year and a Gryffindor. We dated in my seventh year and I lost my virginity to him."

"Let your grandfather have this," she told her granddaughter.

"Okay, gran," she giggled.

Her grandma chuckled along with her granddaughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked walking back in the room and looking at his wife and granddaughter.

"Nothing that concerns you, dear," Doris said.

Clarence nodded still confused.

—

It was a couple days later, Natasha was waiting for Oliver to arrive at their date that their grandfathers set up.

"Hey Natty," he greeted kissing her cheek.

"Hey Ollie," she smiled.

They sat down.

"So, did you tell your grandfather that we already know each other let alone dated and shagged?"

"I didn't have the heart, he was too tickled that I actually agreed to the set up."

"My grandfather was the same but my gran knows," she said.

Oliver nodded.

"My grandfather really wants great grandchildren to spoil."

"So, does my grandfather."

She sighed. "I really want kids but I had a traumatic experience while giving birth."

Oliver leaned over and took her hand.

"I delivered my daughter stillborn after Aaron revealed that he only proposed to get in my knickers," she sighed.

"That bastard!" Oliver swore loudly getting the attention of the other patrons of the restaurant.

"I was devastated because I actually cared about that bastard and our child. I felt so stupid for falling for him."

"You're not stupid, Natty. If I remember correctly you were one of the smartest in your year."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"You were. You just have bad interpersonal skills," he laughed standing up and pulling her into a hug.

"Like you're much better, Mr. Quidditch-is-my-life," she teased poking his chest.

Oliver sighed. "I suppose we can work on them together."

"We can."

He sighed. "I wish none of that happened to you, Natty."

"Me too."

Oliver promised "You'll never feel that way again, Natty."

She sniffled. "Thanks Ollie."

"No problem, Natty."

She sighed against his chest. "I love the way my nickname sounds with your Scottish brogue."

"I'm going over to the Weasleys in a few weeks. Would you like to come with me?"

"Aren't you really close with them?"

"Yes, I am. Especially Percy and George."

Natasha nodded against his chest again. "I'd love to go. I hope they like me."

"They will," he assured her resting his chin on her head.

The two of them separated from the hug and went their separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now early June, the two of them were going over the Weasley's but before they did Natasha decided to tell Oliver about her sister.

"Hey Natasha," he greeted opening his door.

"Hey Oliver," she smiled.

"You look nice," he said his brown eyes checking her out.

She giggled noticing the look in his eyes. "You obviously want to say more."

"What's up?"

"Do you have a minute to chat before we go?"

"I have all the time in the world for you, Natty," he said slipping into old habits again.

She smiled at the nickname and walked in. "It looks the same from the last time I was here."

Oliver took her hand and led her to the couch. They sat down as Natasha took out a photo.

"I mentioned that I had an older sister when we dated during my seventh year but I never told you what happened to her."

Oliver nodded. "Is that her on the left?"

"Yes, that's Briar."

"You look a lot like her minus the eyes. She has dark brown and you have hazel," Oliver smiled looking in Natasha's eyes lovingly.

"I know we look a lot a like. My mum sometimes calls me by her name."

Oliver nodded. "What happened to her? She looks so young."

She sighed and leaned against Oliver. "She was barely out of Hogwarts when she was poisoned by a snake."

"I always knew snakes were evil," he said wrapping his arms around her.

She glared at him. "I know you mean Slytherins not actual snakes, Oliver."

"Am I not correct?"

"I know Briar was nearly sorted into Slytherin but the hat decided on Hufflepuff," Natasha explained leaning her head on Oliver's chest.

"She was?"

"Yes, she was extremely protective of her family and ambitious. But she was also very kind and accepting."

"How old were you when she died?"

"I was less than a month from turning eleven. I mean I had Milo at Hogwarts but it's different than having an older sister to talk to. I was a bit lonely in Hufflepuff until I met Mandy about a month when Snape paired us together in Potions."

"Hufflepuffs are known to be best friends with Slytherins."

She raised an eyebrow. "Unlike Gryffindors."

"I suppose. What was she like?"

"She was rather active and enthusiastic. She could talk to anyone. She was being groomed to take over the tree farm."

"You don't live on a tree farm."

"My dad sold the farm after she died and we moved to the house we live in now."

Oliver nodded.

She relaxed. "It felt nice to get that off my chest. I visited her grave right after we started dating the first time."

"Do you think she would've approved of us dating?"

"I think so but you don't need the approval of either one of my siblings. I chose you and that's all that should matter."

Oliver sighed. "I know that now, Natty. I was an immature idiot. Will you ever forgive me?"

"You're my idiot, Oliver. I don't want us to ever be apart again," she smiled at him.

"It won't happen again, Natty," he assured her before continuing. "I want you to know, I'm not just in it for the incredible sex that's just a plus, my romantic feelings for you never faded. If you had been single when we reconnected a year ago, I would've snogged the bloody daylights out of you not even caring about what Milo would think," he said falling into his old habit of passionate speeches.

"You know I've always loved your passion," she smiled looking at him adoringly before continuing. "I notice you're already calling me by the nickname that you used to call me when we were together."

"Can I continue calling you that?"

"Sure, Oliver. As long as I can call you Ollie again."

Oliver smiled and said. "We should get going to the Weasleys."

"Okay."

Oliver sensed that she was anxious about the meeting. "I'm sure they will love you."

"Shouldn't I meet your biological family first? I mean we haven't officially got back together but I know I want to."

"That's true."

"I'm not saying 'no' to the meeting the Weasleys though. Since I went to school with most of them it's more of a reintroduction."

Oliver nodded. They apparated to the Burrow and stood outside the Burrow's door waiting for someone to answer the door.

She was about to relax but someone pulled open the door.

"Hello Oliver," a bespectacled redhead greeted.

"Hey Percy, this is Natasha," Oliver introduced with a smile.

"It's nice to see you."

She smiled nervously at him.

"Natasha's a little anxious," Oliver explained.

Before Percy could respond a stout redheaded woman walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Oliver greeted warmly.

"Oliver, it's nice to see you again," she smiled walking over to Oliver and pulling him into a hug.

"You too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Who is this lovely girl?"

Oliver's smile widened. "This is Natasha Butler."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley," Natasha said shyly.

"You too, dear. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"We're not seeing each other quite yet," Oliver blushed.

Mrs. Weasley nodded as Oliver led Natasha to the sitting room.

"It's nice to see you, Oliver," a stocky redhead greeted.

"Hey George," Oliver greeted.

"Who is this?"

"This is Natasha, she was in your year at Hogwarts."

"I was."

George nodded. "I think I vaguely remember you."

"It's nice to see you."

"You too, I suppose."

Oliver introduced her to the rest of the Weasleys that were present and Harry Potter and a bushy haired brunette. She saw Angelina and Lee. Oliver led her to the couch and they sat down hand in hand.

"So, Natasha. You work in the Sports section at the Prophet?" Molly asked.

"I do. I started off unfortunately interning for Rita Skeeter, she was horrible," she shuddered.

"She is definitely horrible, she spreads so many rumors," Harry said.

"You know I kept her in a jar for about a week," Hermione said.

"How did she fit in a jar?"

"She's a beetle animagus," Hermione explained.

"Is that how you met Oliver?" George asked.

Natasha smiled. "No, I met him at Hogwarts through my older brother Milo. He was the third person in Percy and Oliver's dorm."

"What house were you in?"

"I was a Hufflepuff, although I was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw like my mum."

"Who are your parents?" Arthur asked.

"Silas Butler and MaryAnne Butler née Jackson. My dad was a Hufflepuff while my mum was a Ravenclaw."

"I don't recall going to school with anyone with the name Butler or Jackson," Arthur said.

"My parents started in 1958 and 1959 respectively," Natasha explained.

Arthur nodded.

"It's nice to see you again, Natasha," Angelina said.

"You too."

"I've been thinking maybe you'd like to have a sleepover soon. So, we can get to know you better."

The conversation soon turned to a passionate discussion about Quidditch. She loves Quidditch but she gets enough of that chatter at work.

She reluctantly let go of Oliver's hand, excused herself and walked outside. She found Percy out by the pond. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Natasha," he greeted.

"Hey Percy."

"So, you enjoying my family?"

She said. "They're great but rather exhausting."

"Yeah, I can understand how they would be."

"I'm not used to that many people. It's just me, my brother and our parents at home," she explained.

Percy nodded.

"I wondered where you went Natty," Oliver said walking towards them about twenty minutes later.

"Oh, sorry, Ollie. I was just getting exhausted and a little anxious from all the chatter," she explained.

The brunette nodded. "No worries. We can leave if you want."

"Maybe in a bit."

Oliver nodded. "Do you want to come back inside or no?"

Natasha stood up, Oliver took her hand and they walked back inside. She noticed an extra redhead that wasn't there before.

"Oh, Natty. This is Charlie. He was the captain of the Gryffindor team when I started playing."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Natasha Butler."

"You too. Didn't you have a sister in Bill's year?"

Natasha smiled. "Yeah, I did. Her name was Briar."

"Whatever happened to her?"

She froze. What does she tell him? The only people who knew that Briar died were the family, their friends and now Oliver. The Weasleys weren't included in that circle.

"You're making Natasha uncomfortable with all the personal questions, Weasley," Oliver said protectively glaring slightly at the older redhead as Natasha tightened her grip on his hand.

The oldest Weasley brother who was holding his month old daughter noticing the look on the younger girl's face. "Just drop it, Char."

"I think we should get going, it was nice visiting," Oliver said desperately wanting to get Natasha out of here.

"You're welcome back anytime."

Oliver nodded. The duo left and went back to Natasha's house.

"What happened?" Silas asked his distraught daughter as they walked in the door with a slight protective glare at Oliver.

"Ollie didn't do anything, dad," she told him noticing the glare at Oliver.

"Then why are you so upset?" he asked relaxing.

"One of the Weasleys asked about your older daughter."

Silas nodded. "It's always been a touchy subject for Milo and Natasha."

"I can come back when you feel better, Natty," Oliver offered.

She looked up at him his brown eyes filled with concern. "I'll contact you later, Ollie."

He nodded, kissed her cheek and left.

"So, other than that one incident how did it go?"

Natasha said. "They were very welcoming and nice."

"That's good."

"They were rather exhausting though, being five very energetic men and an equally as boisterous girl."

"I can imagine."

Natasha said. "I had to get away for a bit. I sat outside for a while with Percy."

Silas nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a couple days later, Oliver and Natasha were meeting up with their respective grandfathers and Natasha's grandmother.

"Hello dear," Doris greeted her granddaughter.

"Hey gran, this is Oliver or as like to call him Ollie," she grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, my husband and your grandfather are outside in the yard."

"You too, Mrs. Butler."

Natasha nodded and led Oliver to their backyard by the hand.

Before reaching their grandfathers they reluctantly dropped each other's hands.

"There you two are," Earl, Oliver's grandfather greeted.

"Hello grandpa, this is Natasha. Thanks for setting us up," he said.

Earl had identical eyes to Oliver. "It's nice to meet you, Natasha."

"You too, grandpa this is Oliver," she introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said.

"You too, sir. Your granddaughter is great," he smiled.

"And your grandson is amazing, Earl," Natasha grinned her eyes twinkling mischievously.

The two older men looked confused at each other sensing some romantic tension between their grandchildren.

"Natasha, I think we should tell them," Oliver said looking at his grandfather's confused face.

"Okay, Ollie."

"How long have you been calling my grandson Ollie?"

"Since we dated at Hogwarts," she said.

"You two dated?"

"Yes, we dated secretly for my seventh year since he was terrified about what Milo would think. But Milo really wanted us together. He must get his thing for match making from you."

"Why did you two break up?"

_Flashback September 24th 1996_

_Natasha sat on Oliver's couch writing her article for Rita Skeeter. She hated the woman but it was the only opening at the Prophet. She really wanted to work in the Sports section. She hated writing gossip columns._

_A few minutes later, Oliver walked in._

_"Hey Ollie," she greeted kissing him on the cheek._

_He frowned. "Hey Natasha."_

_"Is something wrong?" she asked._

_"What makes you think there's something wrong?" he asked._

_"You rarely call me Natasha," she pointed out._

_He sighed and sat on the couch his head in his hands._

"_What's wrong?" she repeated sitting next to him resting her hand on his knee._

_"I'm just frustrated, Natty," he said._

_"About what?"_

_"I've been on the Puddlemere United reserve team for two years. I just thought I would've advanced to the actual team by now."_

_"You were scouted right out of Hogwarts, that's impressive!" she said._

_"I don't want to be on the reserve team my whole career, Natty!"_

_"You just have to work hard. Good things come to those who wait, Ollie," she assured him patting his knee._

_He sighed again._

_"I want to talk about something else. When are we going to tell our families about us?"_

_"We can't. Milo isn't going to like the fact that I'm dating and shagging his baby sister on a regular basis."_

_She groaned and crossed her arms angrily. "I thought you would stop thinking that once I was of age but I suppose not. You still see me as an innocent little girl that needs her big strong brother's protection. I know Milo wouldn't care about us dating he might have to get used to the fact that I lost my virginity to you and that we shag on a regular basis."_

_Oliver looked up at her. "Maybe we should break up, I need to focus on Quidditch more."_

_"You can't be serious, Oliver! We can balance our relationship and our budding careers."_

_"If we do stay together, we still have to hide it from our families!"_

_"I don't want to hide it from our families anymore. This is the longest time I've kept a secret from my family. I hate keeping secrets. If you're not Gryffindor enough to tell my brother about us, then I suppose we're done. It was a mistake to even think I had a chance."_

_"I didn't ask you to plant one on me after the Quidditch Cup in my seventh year," he replied, crossing his arms._

_She glared at him. "You're the one who kissed me a week before my seventeenth birthday!"_

_"No, you threw yourself at me!"_

_"I did nothing of the sort! You clearly enjoyed the kiss!"_

_"If you love me you'll keep us a secret until I have the courage to tell Milo!_

_"We definitely need some time apart for you to mature. I thought you'd be more mature about this since you're two years, seven months and nineteen days older than me and you always will be"_

_Oliver didn't say anything so she hurriedly grabbed some floo powder and floo'd home. Thankfully, nobody was home. She ran up to her room and cried._

"To conclude, I was a bloody idiot," Oliver said.

Natasha giggled. "But you're my idiot, Oliver. Gryffindors are known to be idiots."

Earl laughed. "I suppose it skips a generation."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Your gran was a childhood friend's younger sister. He didn't go to Hogwarts. But I wasn't as scared to tell her brother like you were, Oliver."

"Milo would've given you a talking to but I'm sure he would've approved of you dating Natasha," Clarence said.

"He definitely would've."

Doris walked out to the backyard. "So, have they told you that they dated in school."

"Yes, we have gran," Natasha told her.

Doris nodded.

—

It was now time for the sleepover at Angelina's house.

"Hey Natasha," Angelina greeted.

"Hey Angelina."

"Alicia and Katie are in my room," she said.

Natasha nodded as Angelina led her up to her room.

"Natasha, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who was your first time unless you're still a virgin."

She laughed. "I'm definitely not a virgin."

"That seems quite personal, how about another question," Katie suggested.

"I'm willing to answer only if you three promise not to tell anyone. Especially you Ang."

"Why was your first time, George?"

She laughed. "Redheads are not my type. Though I do like quidditch players."

"Cedric Diggory?"

"No, he was attached to Chang's hip until he was murdered, poor girl."

"He was the most logical choice. I mean he played Quidditch, he's was a Hufflepuff."

"Viktor Krum?"

"Again he was preoccupied with someone else. I don't find seekers attractive."

"Marcus Flint?"

"No, he wasn't a Slytherin."

"That leaves Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"Oliver?" Angelina guessed recalling the way Oliver was looking at her when she was leaving the restaurant.

Natasha blushed as there was a collective gasp.

"That explains the way he was looking at you when we ran into you two at the restaurant a few months ago."

"You slept with our former Quidditch captain!"

Natasha smiled wistfully. "I did."

"I never thought there would be a girl special enough distract him from his beloved Quidditch," Angelina said.

"Just because they slept together doesn't mean they dated," Alicia said.

"We dated for all my seventh year but broke up in September 1996. I lost my virginity to him a few weeks after I finished Hogwarts."

"What happened, why did you break up?"

Natasha sighed. "We did love each other but he was rather frustrated that he was still on Puddlemere United reserve team after two years. I was frustrated that he didn't want to tell our families about our relationship since he was afraid of my brother."

"He got scouted right out of Hogwarts, that's something to be proud of," Angelina said.

"That's exactly what I told him but he's so bloody stubborn!" Natasha exclaimed.

The other three girls smirked at her.

"Oh, Merlin. I love that bloody stubborn and sexy man," Natasha sighed.

"Does he know how you feel about him?"

"He does."

"Why was he so scared of your brother?"

"Now that I think about it I can understand that he was so awkward to tell my brother that we were dating let alone shagging on a regular basis."

"When did you guys reunite?" Alicia asked.

She smiled at the memory. "I attended the first anniversary party with my fiancé at the time."

"Oh, you were engaged?"

"Yes, I was. We were engaged for about three months and I was two months pregnant when I visited. I admit was trying to make Oliver jealous when I admitted I expecting my fiancé's child in front of him."

"You were pregnant?"

"I was."

"So, you have a child?"

Natasha sighed. "I delivered my daughter stillborn right after my git of a fiancé admitted that he only proposed to get in my pants."

"That's horrible."

"It was."

"We assume Oliver knows all this?"

"He does."

They nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

As the months carried on, Oliver and Natasha would see each other regularly and flirt the whole time they were together.

Natasha was getting ready for the New Year's bash that the Weasleys were throwing. She promised herself by the end of the night she would be snogging Oliver senseless. She finished getting dressed and said goodbye to her parents who were already getting prepared for their own little party. She apparated to 'The Burrow'.

"You clearly have a goal in mind," Angelina smirked at her friend.

"I want to be snogging Oliver by the New Year," she said noticing Oliver chatting with Lee and George.

"Oliver isn't going to be hard to convince when you're wearing that dress," Angelina replied.

"That's the point."

Angelina nodded. Natasha sat on the couch next to Alicia and Katie as they began talking.

About an hour later, Oliver sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey Ollie," she smiled.

"You look bloody gorgeous," he complimented.

"Thanks, you look very handsome tonight."

"Isn't that the dress you wore to the play?" he asked.

"It is," she smirked.

"Thought so, your breasts are begging for my attention again," he whispered his hot breath tickling her cheek then eyeing her breasts hungrily.

She giggled as he rested his hand on her leg flirtatiously and began creeping up. She shivered at his touch

"You know I really could go for a snog," he said.

"I've wanted to snog you since I first saw you earlier this year," she admitted unashamedly.

Oliver smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They snogged on the couch for a minute or two until they were interrupted.

"There's many a room open in this house," George suggested with a wink.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Natasha. "What do you say?"

She got up, smoothed her dress and said. "Lead the way."

"Why bother smoothing your dress? It's going to end up wrinkled anyway," Oliver smirked reaching out his hand.

She gladly took it and he led her up to the nearest room which happened to be Percy's old room.

Oliver laughed. "Percy is going to be a bit miffed that we're going to be snogging in his room."

"You want to go to another room?"

He chuckled. "Not at all. Percy is my best friend, he'll get over it."

Natasha nodded.

"Now come here, Natty," he said kissing her again.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merlin, I've dreamed of this we reconnected earlier this year," he moaned.

"You've dreamt about snogging me?"

"Yes, I have and then some but I know that will come later," he said.

"This is just a preview."

Suddenly, something fell out of Oliver's pocket.

"Is this Felix Felicis, I mean I wasn't the best Potions student but I know it when I see it," she asked picking up the phial.

"Yeah, it is but it's full. I thought I would need it to snog you."

"You're lucky enough, you don't need it."

"Now I know."

Natasha nodded as he pulled her into another kiss. They soon stumbled onto Percy's old bed Oliver's hand resting against her bosom.

"Well, it's a little after midnight now. I wanted to snog you by the end of the year," Natasha smirked as she pulled away from him a few minutes later.

"Funny you should say that, I had the same goal," he chuckled.

"Happy New Year, do you think I could spend the night at your house? My parents are preoccupied with each other."

"Happy New Year. You sure can after you answer this question."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

She smiled at him as he hopped up and took her hand again. They said quick goodbyes and they apparated back to Oliver's house.

"You'll have to wear one of my old jerseys," Oliver said taking out his old Gryffindor jersey and handed it to her.

Natasha smiled and walked towards his bathroom to change. He discarded his shirt on the floor and got into bed.

"I could sleep in another room, if you want?" Natasha said.

"No, you don't have to sleep in another room."

She sighed in relief. She wasn't too fond of sleeping alone in his house.

"Now come join me."

She gladly walked to his bed and crawled in.

"Goodnight, Natty."

"Night."

They fell asleep.

—

The next morning, Oliver woke up slightly confused. Why was his nose stuck in Natasha's hair, his arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest? Though, he had a growing erection too. This wasn't supposed to happen right now.

"Morning Ollie," Natasha smiled up at him.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did ."

"Your little friend is rather eager."

"I'm sorry. I know we're not ready for that step right now," he apologized.

"Ollie, there's nothing to apologize for we both know we've wanted to shag each other since May," she assured her worried boyfriend.

"We barely kissed for the first time last night, it's too soon to be thinking about shagging as much as you're right. I've wanted to shag you senseless since May."

Natasha said. "I know you can't control your morning wood."

"Not that joke again."

She giggled. "It's just so easy to make that joke. You know I'm not that innocent."

"You certainly aren't, Natty," he smirked.

"Do you remember the first time we made love?"

Flashback July 19th, 1996

Natasha had just finished Hogwarts a few weeks ago. She was visiting her secret boyfriend Oliver at his house. They had started as snogging but it soon turned into shirts being thrown on the floor.

"You want to move this elsewhere, love?" Oliver asked.

"Yes."

And with that Oliver picked her up and carried her to his room. He threw her on the bed.

"You're eager aren't you, Ollie," she smirked up at him.

He smirked back at her as he discarded her trousers on the floor. Natasha used a contraceptive charm.

'You ready, love?"

"I sure am."

He slowly entered his girlfriend of almost a year. She moaned softly.

"You alright, Natty?"

"Perfect."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, you're not."

He gently pushed in further and her moans grew louder.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"You're not so worried when someone gets hurt in Quidditch, Ollie."

Oliver said. "I know but I don't want to hurt you."

They finished making love.

—

"Why were you so worried that you were hurting me?"

He blushed. "This is embarrassing."

"What is it?"

"That was my first sexual experience and I was twenty."

"It was?"

Oliver nodded. "I had always been too busy with Quidditch to be in such a serious relationship."

"You don't have to be so embarrassed either. That was my first time too."

"It was?"

Natasha nodded and leaned against him before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think it's time for us to get up, Natty," he said hopping out of bed.

She pouted. "I don't wanna."

"You're adorable, Natty," he smiled pulling her out of bed.

She stumbled and fell on top of him as he grunted loudly. There was a knock on the door startling the lovesick duo.

"Everything okay?" Percy's voice asked.

Natasha looked confused but Oliver replied. "Everything is fine, Perce."

"Okay."

"What's Percy doing here?"

"He tends to come over when he thinks I drank the night before."

Natasha nodded, rolled off Oliver and stood up.

"You know you look great in my jersey," he complimented.

She smiled as they made their way down to the kitchen hand in hand.

"Oh, I didn't know Natasha was here," Percy said noticing his best friend's girlfriend.

"Hey Percy," she greeted.

The redhead nodded. "I hope you two were safe last night."

Oliver explained immediately as he sat down. "Nothing happened last night except for sleeping at least in my bed. We snogged in your old room last night at the party."

Percy continued making breakfast and the trio ate. After breakfast, Natasha changed into a pair of Oliver's sweats.

"I should get going, Ollie," Natasha said walking down the stairs and kissing his cheek.

"Okay, Natty. Do you want me to walk you out?" he asked.

"I'm a big girl, Ollie. I can handle it," she assured him with a smile.

"If you insist."

"It was nice seeing you, Percy. Thanks for breakfast."

"You too, You're welcome."

Natasha left and Oliver couldn't help but stare at her arse as she walked off into the distance.

"So, you two snogged?"

"Yes, we did. It was just as amazing as I remembered."

Percy nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a few nights later, Oliver and Natasha were going on their first real date. Natasha was getting ready for said date when Oliver arrived.

"I'll be right down. Ollie!" she yelled.

"Okay!"

She really hoped the third degree wasn't too harsh.

"You look beautiful, love," Oliver smiled at her as she walked towards him.

She smiled. "You look quite handsome as well, Oliver."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are you plans with my daughter tonight?" Silas asked.

"I'm afraid that's a surprise, Mr. Butler," Oliver smiled.

"Will you have her back at a reasonable time?" he asked.

"Dad, I'm 22. I don't need a curfew."

"I'll have her back at a proper time."

Silas nodded and Milo said. "Alright, you two. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"We won't."

The two of them left.

"I'm surprised my dad didn't scare you off, Ollie," she teased.

Oliver joked puffing out his chest. "Nothing scares me, Natty. I'm a big brave Gryffindor."

"I'm sure something scares you."

"Only the thought of losing you again scares me," he admitted tightening his grip around her waist.

She looked lovingly into his brown eyes. "Same here."

They reached their first destination and walked in.

"The Wood party of two," the host said a few minutes later.

"Yes," Oliver said.

The host led them to a table and they sat down.

"How did you manage to get a reservation here? This is one of the most exclusive restaurants in the Wizarding World."

Oliver said. "Let's just say Flint owed me a favor."

Before Natasha could ask who 'Flint' was a black haired man walked up to the table. "Hello Wood."

"Hello Flint."

"So, is this the lucky lady that you made these reservations for?"

Oliver smiled. "This is Natasha Butler."

Natasha smiled shyly at him.

"I don't remember a Butler in your year, you robbing the cradle Wood?" he teased.

"I was a couple years below Oliver and a Hufflepuff."

"I've always had a soft spot for Hufflepuffs. My best friend was a Hufflepuff, she never thought of Slytherin as bad," Marcus smiled.

Natasha smiled back. "I have a Slytherin best friend too."

Before Marcus could respond the waiter delivered their drinks.

"I'll leave you two alone now."

The two of them nodded.

"So, what are you thinking of getting?"

"I'm not really sure, I've never been here."

Oliver remembered how anxious Natasha would get at new places. "I'll order for you, if you'd like."

"Just this once, Ollie."

Oliver nodded and ordered the food. Natasha leaned over and took Oliver's hand and began drawing hearts.

"I hope you don't mind the calluses on my hand," he said.

She smiled. "I think they're sexy. It shows how dedicated you are to Quidditch."

"You know Madame Hooch has been trying to recruit me ever since Hogwarts reopened to be the new flying coach," Oliver mentioned.

"She has?"

"Yeah, do you think I should take her up on the offer?"

"I think so."

Oliver nodded. "I'll finish the season and then take her up on the offer."

"It's a good thing you only teach first years. I don't have to worry about any of the seventh year girls trying to make a move on you," Natasha teased.

"You know I've only had eyes for you since my seventh year, Natty."

"Same here, Ollie," she smiled as Oliver leaned over and kissed her.

The food was delivered and they ate and blatantly flirted. After they finished they paid and walked out of the restaurant.

"I'm so full!" Oliver exclaimed as they walked out of the restaurant.

"That's what you get for gorging yourself," she teased poking him.

Oliver smiled. "I remember whenever I ate too much you would rub my stomach."

"You sneaky little lion."

Oliver smiled, opened his door and threw himself on the couch as she sat next to him. She began rubbing circles on his stomach.

"My stomach is feeling so much better," Oliver smiled up her.

"This will teach you to not eat so much," she teased.

Oliver chuckled and fell asleep. It couldn't get better than this.

—

The next morning Natasha woke up with Oliver's head still resting on her lap. She smiled down at him he looked so cute. She carefully put a pillow under his head and got up. She decided to send a patronus to her family.

"How long has your patronus been a rooster?" Oliver asked walking into the room greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Since my seventh year, what's your patronus?"

"I couldn't cast one at first but I can now. It's a cute but very fierce bottlenose dolphin."

"You know patronuses are known to change when you fall in love," Natasha smiled at him.

"That makes sense, I was finally able to cast a patronus around my 20th birthday and that's while we were together."

Natasha smiled and gave him a kiss. He immediately deepened the kiss as she tangled her hands in his already tousled hair.

"You must remember that I don't put out after one date, Mr. Wood," Natasha teased.

"I remember, Miss Butler," he teased back as he pulled away.

Natasha smiled. "I should get back home."

"Alright, Natty."

She kissed him goodbye as he tried to swat her arse.

"Hands to yourself Mr. Wood," she scolded.

He groaned.

—

Natasha and Oliver have been back together for a few weeks now. Natasha was getting ready to go meet his family. She was incredibly anxious.

"The rest of my family will love you, Natty," Oliver assured her.

"I hope you're right, Ollie," she sighed.

Oliver knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hello sweetie," a blonde woman greeted.

Oliver wasn't expecting to see his Aunt Wera. "Hey Aunt Wera."

"It's so nice to see you, this must be Natasha," she smiled at her nephew's girlfriend.

"Yes, this is Natasha," Oliver grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, Natasha. I'm Oliver's aunt Wera."

"It's nice to meet you too," Natasha said as Oliver led her into the house.

"Oliver!" a younger brunette girl exclaimed running towards him.

"Hey Em," he greeted lovingly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Emma, Oliver's sister."

"You too. I don't remember you going to Hogwarts."

Emma said. "I was a Ravenclaw but I was in Ginny Weasley's year."

"Okay."

Oliver led her to the living room where the rest of his family was situated.

"Hey cuz," his cousin Michael greeted.

"Hey Mike. This is my girlfriend, Natasha," Oliver introduced grinning.

"It's nice to meet you."

Oliver continued the introductions to his family. The couple sat down hand in hand.

"So, Oliver mentioned that you work for the Prophet in the Sports section?"

"I do."

"So, you and Oliver have been together for a few weeks?"

The couple shared a look. "Yes, but this isn't the first time we've been together."

"It isn't?"

"No, we dated all my seventh year but broke up in September 1996," Natasha explained.

"What happened?"

Oliver sighed. "It was my fault, I was very scared to tell Natasha's older brother Milo that we were dating. Even though she insisted he wouldn't care."

"Which he didn't," Natasha said.

They continued talking.

"So, what do your parents do?"

"My dad is a retired unspeakable, my mum is a stay at mum."

Sharon nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next two months, they made time to see each other very often. Natasha had the day off so she was watching Oliver play Quidditch. After the practice, she went to go find him. She found him in the middle of a group of overzealous fangirls. She couldn't help but giggle. Oliver immediately looked up at the sound of his girlfriend's familiar giggle.

"Sorry ladies, this hunk is all mine," Natasha said striding over and kissing Oliver square on the lips much to the girls' disappointment.

The group dispersed.

"Thanks for that, love. You know how flustered I get when I'm around women that aren't you or in my family."

"No problem, you still get flustered around me sometimes despite us being back together for three months," she smiled.

"I can't help that, you're so beautiful," he smiled.

She blushed. "Do you think I could get an autograph?"

"I can do you one better," he smirked, pulling her into a kiss.

She giggled as the kiss deepened and she tangled her hands in his wind tousled hair. They stumbled into the changing room still attached at the lips. He leaned her against his locker his hands were halfway up to her breasts.

"Oi! get a room you two!"

The couple pulled apart not even ashamed to look at his teammates.

"I should get back home, bye Ollie," Natasha said kissing him again as he reluctantly took his hands from under her shirt.

"Bye, Natty."

She left as he obviously stared at her bum as she walked out of sight.

"You two are quite serious, aren't you?"

Oliver grinned. "We are."

"You know, I'm not sure if I trust her. She might just be using you for a good story," Adam said.

Oliver glared at him. "Natty, wouldn't do that. She loves me and I love her."

"Don't be so naive, that girl is just after a good story for the Prophet."

"I'm glad I'm only finishing the season then going back to work at Hogwarts," Oliver said slamming his locker and storming out of the changing room.

He went over to Percy's and knocked. A brunette girl opened the door.

"Hello, are you looking for Percy?" she asked nicely.

"Yes, is he home?"

"Hey Oliver," Percy said coming up behind the woman.

"Are you busy? I need to talk."

"No, come on in. Oh, by the way this is Audrey."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Oliver walked in.

"So, do you need to talk about Natasha?"

Oliver smiled.

"Is Natasha your girlfriend?" Audrey asked.

"Yes, we've been together again three months."

Audrey nodded.

"She came to watch me practice today."

"So, you play sports?"

"I do."

"What about her?"

"Some of the team is convinced she's just using me for a good story for the Prophet."

"I don't think Natasha would do that, you two have been attached at the hip and lips for the last three months."

"She wouldn't," Oliver confirmed with a smile.

"You really love her, don't you?" Audrey asked.

"I do."

Percy nodded.

"How long have you been dating?" Oliver asked.

"About two weeks now," Audrey smiled at Percy.

Oliver nodded. "You do know that Percy is quite the workaholic."

"I do but so am I."

"So, you're a perfect match just like Natasha and me."

After awhile Oliver left Percy's house and went back home.

—

A few days later the season was over so Oliver said goodbye to his teammates and left.

"Hey Ollie," Natasha greeted as he walked into the house.

"Oh, this is a nice surprise, love," he smiled kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him. "We need to talk."

"Everything okay, the last time you said that was right before we broke up the first time," Oliver said.

She smiled. "Don't you worry, I'm never letting you go again."

He sighed in relief and leaned into kiss her. She kissed back enthusiastically and tangled her hands in his hair.

"What did you want to talk about, love?" he asked.

"I hope I'm not rushing our relationship," she said worriedly.

He smirked. "You're not proposing are you?"

"Of course not, that's your job," she teased.

He pulled her into his arms.

"I know you move to Hogwarts once you take up the post of flying coach. Do you think I could move in with you before you leave?"

"That's a perfect idea," Oliver smiled.

"I thought so too."

Oliver nodded and leaned into kiss her. She tangled her hands in his hair and moaned as they made their way to the couch. Oliver fell on the couch first with Natasha sitting on his lap.

"I know we haven't been back together very long but I'm kind of horny right now," Oliver admitted.

"I can tell, Ollie," she giggled feeling his growing erection against her thigh.

"Do you want to go that far right now? I'm not really sure if I have any protection."

"That's a good point, Ollie," she said.

Before Oliver could respond the fireplace glowed green and Milo stepped through.

"Hey Mi, how did you know I would be here?" Natasha greeted from her boyfriend's lap.

"Where else would you besides home and work?"

Natasha giggled and didn't correct him.

"You two weren't in the middle of doing the deed, were you?" Milo asked looking positively green.

"What if we were, Milo," Natasha said. "I can make love to my boyfriend if I want to."

"I suppose I'm just a tad envious, you and Oliver rekindled your romance and I have yet to find someone.

"Oh, Mi. I'm sorry."

"That's what I get for being bisexual, no one accepts that I like both men and women. Though, I prefer men most of the time."

"You'll find someone, Mi," Natasha assured her brother.

"I hope so."

Natasha hopped up from her boyfriend's lap and kissed him goodbye before saying to her brother. "I think you and I need some brother/sister time."

"That sounds great," Milo smiled at his little sister.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Natty," Oliver said standing up.

Natasha hugged her boyfriend. "Bye, Ollie."

"I'll buy some protection and we can get reacquainted with each other's bodies later, if you know what I mean," Oliver whispered in her ear with a smirk.

"Can't wait, Ollie," she grinned.

"Alright you two, enough talking dirty to each other," Milo said impatiently.

Natasha kissed Oliver's cheek again and left with her brother.

It was later that night, the siblings were going to a bar. Natasha wasn't a drinker.

"You do realize this is a gay bar, Ash?" he teased.

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't look good."

Milo nodded. "You're probably going to be hit on at least a few times tonight."

"I only have eyes for my precious Ollie," she smiled.

"I know."

They said goodbye to their parents and went out to the bar.

"Hottie at ten o'clock," Milo said pointing to a brunette guy.

Natasha followed her brother's gaze towards the guy. She knew her mission, so she walked over to the guy and began chatting him up. Milo walked over with two drinks one for him and for the guy. A woman then walked up to Natasha.

"That's a beautiful dress," she complimented.

"Thank you," Natasha responded. "But just so you know, I'm straight if you came up to hit on me. I just don't want you to waste your time."

The girl sighed and walked away. Natasha got hit on a few times more but continued to let them down easy.

"Well, that was successful, I got his number."

Natasha smiled at her brother. "What's his name?"

"Randall Morris," he responded.

"So, when are you going to see him again?"

"Hopefully soon," Milo grinned.

They left the bar.


	17. Chapter 17

It was about a month later, Oliver had just finished his interview with Madame Hooch. He was a shoo in but she wanted to be fair to all the other applicants. He walked into his house to see Natasha standing at the counter with her back to him wearing nothing but his old Quidditch jersey. He walked over and greeted her with a hard squeeze of her naked arse.

"Hey Ollie, hands to yourself," she purred seductively.

"You clearly don't want me to keep my hands to myself, Miss Butler," he smirked before nibbling her ear seductively.

"Bloody hell, I don't."

"Thought so, Butler."

She didn't respond she just planted a passionate kiss on his lips. "You talk too much, Wood."

Oliver smirked as the kiss deepened. Natasha discarded Oliver's shirt on the floor and stared at his bare chest.

"You like the view?" Oliver smirked.

"Yes, I do."

Oliver smirked. "You look so sexy in my jersey but it would look so much better on the floor."

"What are you waiting for, Wood?"

He discarded his jersey on the floor and stared at his girlfriend's naked breasts. Merlin, he missed them.

"You clearly like the view," she smirked.

He nodded, carried her up to his room and threw her on the bed.

"You're an eager beaver, Ollie," she giggled.

He smirked as he joined her on the bed. "Now, you're the talkative one, Miss Butler."

"Just shut me up then," she teased.

"I love the sound of your voice but I will," he said pressing his lips to hers passionately.

"Do you have protection?" she asked.

"I sure do," Oliver said grabbing a condom from his bedside drawer.

Natasha said. "I'll cast a contraception charm too."

Oliver nodded and slipped on the condom before entering his girlfriend.

She let out a moan in anticipation as Oliver tried to remember where her sensitive spot was.

"You're just about there, Ollie," she coached.

He nodded. A few minutes later, she let out a moan.

"You alright, love?"

"Perfect."

The couple continued making love. After the love making session, they spooned.

"I forgot what a good lover you were," Natasha smiled drawing circles on his broad chest.

He tangled his hand in her hair. "I haven't made love to anyone besides you."

"You stayed celibate for nearly five years?"

"I did."

Natasha sighed. "I honestly wish I would've stayed celibate too. I wouldn't have gone through so much pain."

"You don't have to think about that now."

"I know."

"May I ask who was the better lover?"

Natasha giggled. "Definitely you, so how was your interview?"

"It went great, I mean I was already a shoo in but she just wanted to be fair to the other applicants."

She nodded against his chest. "So, I can call you Professor Wood or Sir Wood?"

"I rather you call me 'Yours'" he winked cheekily.

She giggled and kissed him and they snogged briefly.

"I'm starving, how about you?" Oliver asked.

Natasha said. "I'm definitely hungry."

"I could order some takeaway, that okay?"

"Sounds good."

Oliver summoned the phone, ordered the food and crawled back into bed.

"I thought this meant we were getting out of bed," she giggled.

"I'd rather stay in bed with you, if that's okay?"

In response she just snuggled closer to him as he played with her hair. About twenty minutes later they heard the doorbell ring. Oliver hopped out of bed with a groan.

"Are you really going downstairs naked, Ollie?"

"I suppose you're right, I don't want to give the delivery person a show," Oliver chuckled.

"I'm the only one who gets to see you naked."

Oliver quickly put on his trousers and jogged down the stairs. The delivery guy raised a knowing eyebrow at him but didn't say a thing. Oliver paid him and walked back upstairs.

"This looks delicious."

"You also look delicious," Oliver smirked as he set down the food, stripped off his trousers and got back in bed.

Natasha smirked as she levitated over the food. "You may get some dessert later, you horny little lion."

Oliver smirked. "I'd be fine if we didn't make love again but I don't mind if we do."

The couple ate their food.

"I actually should get home, everyone is probably wondering where I am," Natasha said hopping out of bed and starting to get dressed much to Oliver's chagrin.

"Alright, love. I can't wait until you move in we can shag whenever we want," Oliver smirked squeezing her arse hard.

"If you continue squeezing my arse that hard, I'm going to have bruises," she giggled.

"What can I say, I'm still obsessed with you arse and breasts," he said eyeing her still naked breasts.

"I suppose that didn't change," she smirked kissing him.

"And it never will."

After getting dressed, Natasha reluctantly left her boyfriend's house. She walked into her house innocently.

"You were over Oliver's, weren't you?" MaryAnne smirked at her daughter.

"I was."

MaryAnne nodded. "I just hope you were safe. I'm not quite ready to be a grandma."

"We were definitely safe. I asked if I could move in with him before he becomes the flying coach at Hogwarts."

MaryAnne nodded. "I'm glad you're happy with Oliver. Now if we could only get your brother out of the house."

"You two talking about me?" Milo asked walking in.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Mi?"

Milo pouted. "Tell me, mummy."

"Merlin, you're such a mummy's boy," Natasha giggled.

Milo stuck his tongue out at his sister. Natasha walked up to her room.


	18. Chapter 18

About a week later, Oliver got the news that he had gotten the job at Hogwarts. He apparated excitedly to visit Natasha and walked into her office.

"Hey Ollie," she smiled.

He picked her up and spun her around.

"I take it you got the job," Natasha grinned at him.

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

Before she could respond to Oliver, her boss walked in frowning at them. "I thought I advised you not to continue a relationship with him."

"Oliver's going to be the father of my children soon enough."

"He's probably just using you so he can get good press."

"I'm not using Natasha, I love her with all my heart and I can't wait to be the father of her children."

"It's either your job or some stupid fling that won't last," he said.

"I'm not losing Oliver again, so goodbye," she said.

"Good riddance."

Natasha stormed out of the office.

"Do you know how attractive you are right now?" Oliver asked smirking.

She smirked back and pulled him into a kiss. They broke apart.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have a plan, I've been working on a book for a few months now."

Oliver nodded. "What type of book?"

"It's nothing like Lockhart's books, it's a romance book about a couple getting a second chance at love with each other."

Oliver smiled. "That sounds strangely familiar."

"What do you think my inspiration was?" she chuckled.

Oliver asked. "Do you think I could read some?"

"It's not really good so far but if you insist," she smiled.

Oliver nodded and they apparated to her house.

"Oh, it's nice to see you Oliver," MaryAnne greeted her daughter's boyfriend as they walked in.

"You too, Mrs. Butler," Oliver said politely.

"Call me MaryAnne, you're going to be my son-in-law soon enough."

"I suppose so."

Natasha pulled Oliver up to her room to show him her book. They laid on her bed as Oliver read the few chapters she had written.

"Are you kidding, this is amazing!" Oliver exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so. You're so talented," he grinned earnestly.

She blushed at his praise.

"Though, I noticed they haven't had passionate sex like the inspirations," he smirked.

"That's coming probably in the next chapter or so," she smirked back at her boyfriend.

"You're amazing," he smiled kissing her deeply.

"Ollie?"

"Yes, love?"

"Did you ever have dreams or flashbacks of our relationship before we got back together?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, I did. Though, I admit all of them were fantasies of what I wished I could do back when we were together. They were rather sexual in nature."

"I had some explicit dreams too but I chalked it down to pregnancy hormones at the time. Though, I continued to have explicit dreams about you after my pregnancy was over."

"That must've been awkward if you ever moaned my name while you were sharing a bed with your ex," Oliver chuckled deeply in her ear.

"Even though we were engaged we hadn't shared a bed since we had conceived our daughter in February 1999. Though, we shared this bed when we visited."

Oliver nodded.

"I know we're not even engaged but I want to talk about the possibility of me delivering another child stillborn," Natasha said.

"We can always adopt or have a surrogate, love. If that turns out to be the case."

"You'd be willing to adopt or have a surrogate?" she asked shocked.

Oliver smiled. "I am."

She teared up. "You're amazing."

"No, you're amazing," he replied wiping away her tears before kissing her deeply again.

His hands slid deftly under her shirt and they were halfway up to her breasts when there was a knock on the door. They pulled apart slightly sexually frustrated.

"Come in!"

"Hey Oliver, do you want to stay for dinner?" MaryAnne asked her daughter's boyfriend.

"Sure, Mrs But- er- I mean MaryAnne," he replied.

MaryAnne smirked noticing her daughter's boyfriend's hands under her shirt. "I was going to ask if either of you wanted to help with dinner but clearly you have other plans. There's condoms in the bathroom if you need them."

Natasha blushed deeply as her mum walked out of the room.

"You know one of the fantasies I had was making love to you in my childhood bed," Natasha winked.

"You want to continue then?"

"If you don't mind," she said.

Oliver gladly obliged and continued kissing her deeply. His hands sliding under her shirt again and fondling her breast. He soon discarded her shirt and bra on the floor eyeing her naked breasts hungrily.

"I think you should take off your shirt too," she suggested coyly.

Oliver took off his trousers instead and smirked at her as he crawled on top of her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Oliver rolled off Natasha with a pout as Milo strode into the room.

"Can't you see I'm busy, Mi," she groaned covering her naked breasts with a nearby pillow.

"Oh, hi Oliver. I didn't know you were here."

Oliver waved slightly embarrassed about being caught for the second time trying to make love to his girlfriend.

"If you want to take a break from shagging one of my best friends I have someone who I'd like you to officially meet."

Natasha groaned. "Just give us a few minutes, okay?"

"Alright," Milo said walking out of the room.

Natasha reluctantly got up and pulled on her bra and shirt as Oliver eyed her longingly.

"It's not fair, I'm still bloody horny," Oliver whined jumping off the bed.

"Clearly," she winked at his erection.

Oliver pulled on his trousers, walked over to her and squeezed her arse hard.

She stifled a moan at the contact. "Fuck, Oliver."

There was another knock on the door and they walked downstairs reluctantly.

"Natasha, this is Randall," Milo introduced his soon to be boyfriend to his younger sister.

"It's nice to meet you, this is my boyfriend Oliver," she smiled as Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You too."

"It's time for dinner!"

The group sat down at the table and started to eat.

"So, where did you two meet?" Silas asked his son.

"At a bar. Natasha helped me pick him up and she got some attention from a few girls."

Oliver smiled at Natasha. "I don't blame them, you're gorgeous."

"I'm far from gorgeous, Ollie," she argued.

MaryAnne changed the subject. "So, what do you do?"

"I'm a mid-healer," Randall replied.

"So, you deliver babies?"

"I do. I know it's not a masculine job but I really enjoy it."

"This is delicious, MaryAnne," Oliver complimented his girlfriend's mum's cooking.

"Thank you Oliver."

After dinner Silas and Oliver began talking on the porch while everyone else was getting the dessert ready.

"You and my daughter are rather serious, aren't you?" Silas asked.

Oliver smiled. "We are. Your daughter is amazing."

"I always thought so. Though, she can be rather naive sometimes."

"She's told me everything that happened with her ex, I would never do anything like that to her I've loved her for too long."

"Five and a half months?"

Oliver chuckled. "Actually, we dated secretly in her seventh year."

"You did?"

"We did," Oliver confirmed with a smile as he saw Natasha walking towards them with two plates of treacle tart.

"Hey you two, everything okay?" she asked as Oliver greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before leading her to sit down practically on his lap.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't rushing your relationship. I don't want to see my baby girl like that again," Silas said.

Natasha smiled. "Don't worry about that daddy, Ollie is nothing like Aaron. He worships the ground I walk on."

Silas nodded. "You have my blessing whenever the time comes that you want to propose."

"That's good to know, Mr. Butler," Oliver smiled.

"Call me Silas," he said getting up and walked away.

Oliver nodded as they started eating their treacle tart.

"This is bloody delicious," Oliver said gobbling up the last trace of pastry on his plate.

"It is, I can never get it right when I make it," she sighed.

Oliver put down the plate and took Natasha's hand as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night," Natasha smiled.

"Not as nearly as beautiful as you, " Oliver smiled.

The couple sat outside for a while. Natasha fell asleep on Oliver's shoulder.

"I wouldn't wake her up if I were you," Milo warned.

Oliver smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Hey Ollie, how long have I been asleep?" Natasha asked, smiling at him.

"Maybe fifteen minutes or so."

Natasha replied . "I suppose that means I should go to bed."

"Okay, I should get going then unless I can join you," he winked cheekily.

Natasha giggled. "As tempting as that sounds, I think we should hold off."

Oliver kissed her goodbye and left. She walked back into her house with a huge smile on her face.

—

A few days later, Natasha was moving into Oliver's flat with the help of Silas, Craig and Milo.

"Did we carry everything in?"

"Just about."

"What's left?"

Natasha saw Oliver wink at his dad and she looked at her dad and brother confused. Oliver just came over and picked her up.

"Ollie, put me down," Natasha giggled.

He didn't respond, he just smirked and carried her over the threshold.

"I said put me down, Oliver Sebastian Wood!"

He gave her a kiss and put her down.

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought I'd carry you over the threshold."

"You'll have to do it again when we get married," Natasha smiled.

"Gladly," He smiled capturing her lips in another kiss.

The kiss deepened considerably. Oliver's arms just above her arse and her hands were tangled in his hair. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Natasha moaned softly against Oliver's lips as she felt Oliver grin as she moaned.

"You two save that for later," Milo teased his sister and her boyfriend.

It was now later that night, Oliver and Natasha were getting ready for bed.

"Hurry up, I'm incredibly horny," Oliver complained.

"I'm coming, Mr. Insatiable," Natasha giggled.

"Not fast enough."

Natasha walked out of the bathroom in a sheer nightgown and kissed Oliver deeply. He pulled her down into his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Bloody hell, I love you," Oliver said resting his girlfriend on their bed.

"I love you too."

Oliver pulled up her nightgown, saw that she wasn't wearing any knickers and smirked.

"I knew there would be no question about us not shagging tonight."

Oliver asked. "I'm that predictable?"

"Maybe just a bit, Ollie," she smiled up at him.

"But I don't expect you to give into my desires all the time, love."

"I know, Ollie."

The brown haired man said. "As long as we understand each other but I'm still going to shag you until dawn or until you scream my name."

"What are you waiting for?"

Oliver smirked again, took his boxers and trousers off in one swift motion. Natasha eyed his practically throbbing erection.

"This is all for you my love."

"It better stay that way," she groaned as he got in position to ravish her.

"Of course it will," Oliver said as he entered her slowly.

Natasha clutched the bed sheets in anticipation for pleasure. A few seconds later, he had hit her sensitive spot and she let out a loud moan.

"That is almost as good as your laugh," he smiled.

"Oh, Ollie." she moaned bucking her hips.

They continued making love and then cuddled.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been two months since the couple moved in together. They've really settled into domestic life. They had been talking about going to a fertility healer to make sure that Natasha was able to carry a child to term without complications like she had in her first pregnancy.

They were currently sitting in the waiting room of the fertility healer. A few minutes later the couple was called into the healer's office.

"You must be Natasha Butler and her boyfriend Oliver Wood," the healer said.

"We are."

The healer nodded.

"I wanted to talk about my fertility. The last time I got pregnant I delivered my daughter stillborn. I don't want that to happen again."

"Were you the child's father, Mr. Wood?"

Oliver answered. "No, I wasn't. That would be Natasha's ex fiancé Aaron."

"Were you under a lot of stress during your pregnancy, Miss Butler?"

"Not that I recall, but my fiancé was keeping a secret from me and he revealed it while I was in labor."

"What was the secret?"

Natasha gulped as Oliver took her hand. "That he only proposed to get in my pants. We conceived our daughter a month after he proposed."

The healer frowned. "That's horrible."

"I know."

"So, how long have you two been dating?"

"Nearly eight months."

"And you're already talking about kids?"

Oliver asked. "Is that a problem?"

Natasha put a hand on Oliver's arm to calm him down remembering he had a temper.

"Isn't that a little fast?" the healer asked.

"Sir, we don't need your judgment. We love each other."

The healer frowned again. "Do you plan on getting married?"

"For sure but not anytime soon."

"So, this child will be out of wedlock?"

"Yes, but that shouldn't matter this isn't the 50s anymore it's the 2000s," Oliver said tensely.

"Do your parents approve of you having kids out of wedlock?"

"They'd be happy just to have grandkids. We just came here to see if I could get pregnant again without complications but you judge us instead!" Natasha snapped.

"I think we're done here," Oliver said standing up and reaching for Natasha's hand.

She gladly took it and they walked out of the office.

"I can't believe that bastard is so judgmental!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I know!"

"Should we get another healer or just see if you can keep a pregnancy to full term."

"I'd prefer another healer but that doesn't mean I'm cutting you off from sex," Natasha smirked.

Oliver smirked back at her. They left St. Mungo's.

"You know what I just remembered?"

"What?"

"Nobody's home at my childhood home, we could go there and fulfill my fantasy of shagging you in my childhood bed," Natasha winked.

Oliver nodded in agreement and they apparated to her childhood home. They immediately began a short foreplay. They needed to work off all this extra frustration.

"Enough of the little stuff, Ollie. I just want you to fuck me so hard," Natasha moaned against his shoulder impatiently.

"Language, Miss Butler," Oliver teased slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"Ollie,"she whined.

He undid the last button and threw her blouse on the floor eyeing her breasts before he carried her up to her old room.

They continued making passionate love.

"Oh, bloody hell! This feels great!" Natasha moaned as she grinded her hips against Oliver which caused a loud grunt to escape his lips.

"Fuck," Oliver cursed.

"Language, Mr. Wood," Natasha teased as she rode out what was left of her orgasm.

They finished making love and cuddled.

"I won't be surprised if I end up knocked up after that, especially this happens to be my most fertile week in my cycle," Natasha chuckled stroking his chest lovingly.

"Oh, shit I forgot a condom. I was just too caught up in the moment," Oliver cursed again.

"That doesn't matter, Ollie. It's too late now," she assured her worried boyfriend.

"I leave for Hogwarts in a week and a half, this is your parting gift," he laughed.

"I say that's perfect," she giggled.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from downstairs. Natasha quickly redressed and went to go investigate.

"Hey mum."

"Oh, hello, dear. What are you doing here?"

"Umm," she tried.

Mary Anne smirked. "You and Oliver shagged in your old bed, didn't you?"

Natasha blushed as her mum laughed. "Don't worry, you know I had the same fantasy with your dad."

"Mum, I don't need to hear about you shagging dad," Natasha said.

"It's only fair, dear."

Natasha groaned. "Can I at least go get Ollie?"

"Yes."

Natasha nodded and went up to her old room.

"So, what was that noise?" Oliver asked.

"My mum is home. She insists on telling me how she also shagged my dad in her childhood bed," she shivered.

Oliver hopped out of bed and began getting dressed. "I suppose I have to hear this too."

"Yep."

—

Oliver and Natasha stepped on platform 9 ¾.

"It feels weird to be back on the platform."

"It does."

"Do you remember when we first met?"

_Flashback -September 1st, 1989_

_Milo and Natasha boarded the Hogwarts Express. Natasha was extremely anxious. They found a compartment and sat down. Natasha took out her worn copy of Hogwarts: A History. A few minutes later a brown haired boy strode in._

"_Hey Oliver," Milo greeted._

"_Hey Milo."_

"_This is my baby sister Natasha."_

"_I'm not a baby, Milo. I'm a first year," she huffed._

"_It's nice to meet you."_

"_You too."_

"_Do you like Quidditch like your brother?"_

"_I do. I'm quite fond of Puddlemere United."_

_Oliver grinned. "I want to play Quidditch for Puddlemere when I finish Hogwarts."_

"_What position do you play?"_

"_Keeper."_

_Natasha nodded._


	20. Chapter 20

Natasha woke up in early November rather grouchy and nauseous. She rummaged around for a pregnancy test in the cabinet. She found one, urinated on the stick and waited. It turns out she was pregnant. She was super excited. She decided to apparate to Hogsmeade and make her way to Hogwarts but halfway up the steps she collapsed.

She woke up an hour later in the Hospital Wing. A frantic looking Oliver was sitting next to her.

"Oh, Natty, you're awake," Oliver said his voice thick with relief.

She smiled at her boyfriend. "Hey Ollie, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too but next time you visit don't scare me like this, okay?" he said leaning in to kiss her nose.

Natasha was about to explain but Madame Pomfrey interjected. "Miss Butler, you're awake. You seem to be a bit dehydrated but everything else is fine with your child."

"You're pregnant?" Oliver asked, surprised looking at her.

"I am. I think I'm about ten weeks but I want to confirm it," she smiled.

Oliver nodded. "Madame er - I mean Poppy are you able to do a pregnancy test?"

"Yes, Oliver."

Oliver reached for Natasha's hand as Madame Pomfrey did the test.

"Well, Miss Butler. You certainly are expecting. You're about ten weeks along."

The couple smirked at each other as they were excused.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents in about twenty six weeks," Oliver grinned, reaching to touch his girlfriend's stomach lovingly.

"Me either."

Oliver suddenly saw an empty broom closet and tugged Natasha towards it.

"How about we celebrate the news of your pregnancy?" Oliver grinned before kissing her.

"Sounds great to me, I've been extra horny with no one to satisfy my urges," Natasha smirked into the kiss.

Oliver immediately discarded her shirt on the floor and eyed her breasts hungrily.

"Did I forget to mention this pregnancy has made my breasts rounder?"

Oliver didn't reply he just squeezed her right breast and she moaned loudly.

They snogged passionately in the broom closet and soon walked out casually.

"So, there's no rush for the actual ceremony but when do you want to get married?" Oliver asked.

Natasha replied. "Not anytime soon, Ollie."

"Sounds good to me, Natty."

She nodded as he escorted her to Hogsmeade and said goodbye.

—

It was a few days after she visited Oliver, she was outside her childhood home waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Hello honey," Silas greeted his daughter.

"Hi daddy."

He invited her in as MaryAnne walked in. Her mum immediately noticed her growing baby bump.

"You're going to be grandparents again," she smiled resting her hand on her belly.

"How far along?" MaryAnne asked.

"Ten weeks and two days. We conceived right before Ollie left for Hogwarts."

"Have you told Oliver?"

She grinned. "Yes, I have. I apparated to Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts to tell him."

"How did he take it?"

"He's very excited just like I am."

"Is he going to propose soon?" Silas asked.

"We talked about that too. Neither one of us want to get married soon."

Her parents nodded. She apparated home to see Amanda and Rachel talking by her house.

"Hey girls," she greeted her best friend and her former co-worker.

They both turned to her with wide eyes immediately noticing her baby bump.

"You're pregnant again?" Rachel asked.

Natasha smiled. "I'm ten weeks and two days."

"Well, you and Oliver didn't waste any time did you?" Amanda teased.

Natasha giggled as she opened the door. "Ollie and I could never keep our hands off each other and that hasn't changed."

"Where is Oliver?"

"He got a job at Hogwarts as the flying coach and Quidditch referee," she replied.

The two women nodded.

"How long have you been living together?"

"Since July. I'm really glad he actually wants to live with me unlike Aaron," she sighed sitting down on the couch.

The three women continued talking.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now a week before Christmas, Oliver arrived home from King's Cross to the smell of Christmas biscuits and licked his lips hungrily. He walked more into the house to see his girlfriend standing by the oven with a Christmas themed apron tied loosely around her now visible baby bump. Part of him still hadn't processed that he was going to be a dad.

"Hey Ollie," she greeted turning around and smiling at her boyfriend.

"Hey love," he greeted kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him. "Happy Birthday, Ollie."

"Thanks, love."

"These cookies should be ready pretty soon, I know you're looking forward to them," Natasha said, noticing the look in her boyfriend's eyes.

Oliver nodded and sat down at the table.

"You alright, Ollie?" she asked slightly waddling towards the table.

"I'm perfectly fine, love. I'm just a tad shocked. I mean the last time I saw you were barely showing and now you're —"

"Fat and unattractive," she finished.

"You're definitely not unattractive when you're pregnant with my child, Natty."

"Prove it!"

Being the former Gryffindor he was, he couldn't resist that challenge so he just jumped up and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"That doesn't prove anything, Ollie," she said.

"How about the fact that I've been picturing you in nothing but my Quidditch jersey since I got home. I just want to shag you senseless on any nearby surface," Oliver said.

"You're lying. You don't want to shag me again!" she exclaimed.

"Is it so hard to believe that I still find you absolutely gorgeous while you're pregnant?" Oliver asked.

Natasha sniffled softly. "I'm sorry, Ollie."

"What's wrong now?" Oliver asked calmly.

"It's just a mood swing, thanks to my hormones," she sighed looking up at her boyfriend.

Oliver nodded. "Okay, love."

"It's just that after I got pregnant the first time Aaron rarely wanted to touch me. I should've known something was up," Natasha sighed.

Oliver nodded. "I understand now, you're afraid if I don't find you attractive while you're pregnant that I'm hiding something."

"Isn't that silly?"

Oliver sighed pulling her into his arms. "It's understandable love. I'm not hiding anything that would ruin our relationship."

"But you are hiding something?" she asked looking up at him.

"What makes you say that?" he smirked.

"I know you too well, Ollie," she said.

Oliver nodded. "I am hiding something but it's good news for both of us, don't you worry."

Before Natasha could respond the beeper went off. She waved her wand and levitated the cookies over to the table so she wouldn't have to get out of Oliver's arms.

Oliver reached for a cookie but got burned.

"Did I forget to mention that they're hot?"

"Kiss it better, will you love?"

Natasha giggled. "You just want to try and cop a feel."

"It's that obvious?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Maybe just a touch."

It was later that night, Oliver was in bed waiting for Natasha to finish in their bathroom. It felt nice to sleep in a bed with his girlfriend.

Natasha walked out of their bathroom in nothing but his Quidditch jersey and crawled into bed.

"You're a bloody tease, Miss Butler," he grunted feeling himself growing hard.

"It's not my fault that this is the only thing that fits nowadays."

Oliver nodded understandingly and began to stroke her baby bump thoughtfully.

"Is something on your mind?"

He chuckled. "It's funny to think that last year at this time we weren't even back together but hopelessly pining for each other."

"And now we've been dating for eleven months and I'm nearly eighteen weeks pregnant," Natasha sighed happily.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either, who am I kidding I've been pining for you since I saw you in your Quidditch uniform again. I just wanted to rip it off and fuck you right there."

"Your mum has a potty mouth," he told their child as he continued rubbing her belly.

"Like you don't have a potty mouth too especially when you're listening to Quidditch on the radio or when we're fucking like sex-deprived rabbits," she giggled nestling herself closer to him.

The couple fell asleep a few minutes later.

—

It was a few days later, they were celebrating Christmas and Oliver's birthday. Both of their families were coming over.

"How does it feel to be 26?" Natasha asked, waddling into their room.

"I'm bloody old," he groaned.

"No, you're not. Even if you were, you're still rather sexy and not to mention a great lover," she assured him with a cheeky wink.

Oliver grinned and kissed Natasha deeply. She fell on their bed behind her and bounced a little due to her baby bump. Oliver straddled her as they let out a moan in unison.

"Alright, you can unwrap my already knocked up _baby _sister later, Oliver!" Milo teased walking in the room.

The couple broke apart, not even ashamed. Milo walked out of the room.

"Remind me to lock the door the next time I want to shag you senseless," Oliver told her as he helped her up from the bed.

"Okay, Ollie."

Oliver took Natasha's hand and led her downstairs. He helped her sit down much to her annoyance. He sat down next to her and rested his hand on her baby bump.

"Natty, this is for you," Oliver said hopping up a few minutes later, walking towards the tree and grabbing a small velvet box.

Natasha smiled. She had a feeling she knew what it was. He wasn't good at hiding stuff from her.

"Natasha Hazel Butler, I've only had eyes for you since I was eighteen. Will you marry me?" He asked kneeling down next to her.

"I will marry you, Oliver Sebastian Wood," Natasha grinned.

Oliver grinned back and slipped the ring on her waiting finger before kissing her.

"Oi! You can continue you that later!" Milo exclaimed again.

Oliver broke the kiss and sat back next to her.

"Did you ask my dad for his blessing?" Natasha asked as she rested her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"I sure did. Although, I had it but I wanted to ask for it again which I did."

"So, are you getting married after you have the baby?" Oliver's mum Sharon asked.

"We decided that we'll have a long engagement, maybe another child before we officially get married," Oliver explained to his parents and future in-laws as he rested his hand on Natasha's stomach.

The two families nodded. The celebrations continued.

It was later that night, the couple was lying in bed. Natasha was admiring her ring as Oliver played with her hair.

"When did you have time to buy the ring?"

"I bought it a few days before we had our fertility appointment," Oliver explained.

Natasha nodded.

"I hope you didn't just say 'yes' since it's my birthday."

Natasha smiled. "I would say yes no matter what, Ollie."

"I know we're barely expecting our first child but how many children do you want?" Oliver asked, rubbing her belly.

"Maybe three or four. How about you?"

"I'd be fine with three or four as well."

Natasha giggled. "I expected you to say seven for a whole Quidditch team."

"I mean that would be nice but I've heard about labor and I don't want you to go through that pain."

"That's sweet, Ollie."

Oliver smiled and kissed her stomach lovingly.

"You know our first anniversary is in ten days and we find out the gender of our child on the fourth of January," Natasha smiled.

"Can't wait."

She smirked as she asked. "Would you like to continue unwrapping me?"

"Only if you're not too tired, I know pregnancy can tire you out," he said.

She yawned. "It's been a busy day, I am quite tired. Maybe soon though."

Oliver nodded. The couple soon fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

It was a couple days later, Oliver was home alone since Natasha was out with Amanda. There was a sound from the floo. He looked over to see Milo and Randall.

"Hey guys, you looking for Natasha?" he asked using Natasha's full name instead of his nickname for her.

"No, I'm looking for you actually," Milo said.

"Okay, what's up?"

"How are you feeling about being a dad?"

Oliver grinned. "I'm excited and happy."

Milo breathed a sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

Before Milo or Randall could say anything Natasha waddled in with Amanda following her. Oliver greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a loving caress of her baby bump.

"Oh, hey Mi," she said, turning to her older brother and his boyfriend.

"Hey Ash."

"What's going on?"

"Why don't we sit down?" Milo asked motioning over to the couch.

The couple nodded and sat down.

"Are mum and dad okay?"Natasha asked worriedly as Oliver took her hand.

"They're fine, this is about you."

"What about me?"

"I know you still blame yourself for delivering your first child stillborn."

Natasha nodded. "It was my fault after all."

"Actually, it wasn't."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Aaron had been dosing you with potions to make you deliver still born," Milo explained.

"I didn't know there were such Potions."

"Sadly there are, They're extremely difficult to brew and the ingredients are rather expensive and rare," Randall explained. "I've dealt with a few cases similar to yours."

"In a way it's still my fault, I should've been more careful," Natasha said.

"The potion is usually colorless, tasteless and odorless. So you wouldn't have known."

Natasha nodded. "So, are you worried that Ollie would do the same?"

"Briefly but then I remembered how dreadful he was at Potions at Hogwarts," Milo laughed.

"I wasn't that horrible."

Milo laughed. "You were."

"I suppose I was."

Suddenly Natasha's stomach growled loudly.

"I suppose you're hungry, Natty?" Oliver asked.

"Starving. I'm craving our favorite takeaway place."

Oliver nodded. "Does this mean I might get lucky?"

"You'll see."

Oliver summoned the telephone and called the restaurant. The five of them continued talking until the food was delivered. Oliver paid for the food and they started eating. After they ate, everyone left.

"So, how was your day?" Oliver asked as they were getting ready for bed.

"It was great," Natasha replied to her fiancé as she changed into her pajamas.

"Are you up for some snogging?"

She yawned in response as she crawled into bed.

"I suppose that means no?"

She nodded as she cuddled up to him as his hand dropped to her stomach and began rubbing her baby bump lovingly.

"I swear we're old people, we're in bed by 9," Natasha giggled.

Oliver chuckled. "We're only in our twenties and have a very active and healthy sex life, thank you very much."

"We sure do. I'm just pregnant."

"I love you, Natasha Hazel Butler," Oliver grinned.

She smiled. "I love you too, Oliver Sebastian Wood."

They fell asleep.

It was ten days later and time for their anniversary. Oliver woke up completely hard.

"Someone has morning wood," Natasha teased.

"Fuck, I just want to be inside you."

"What are you waiting for?"

Oliver immediately cast a locking charm on their door before taking off his sweats.

"Can you just sleep naked, Ollie?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that, especially in the summer," Oliver said.

She whined. "Ollie, I thought you would've been inside me already."

"That's coming, love," he assured her lovingly discarding her knickers on the floor.

"Not soon enough," she pouted.

He moved to get in position to enter her.

"That's more like it," she moaned happily.

"See good things come to those who wait, love," he said caressing her perky breast lovingly.

She moaned loudly as he went in deeper.

"Who knew you could be so loud, Natty," he teased.

"Fuck, Oliver," she moaned his full name against his shoulder.

Oliver pulled out, slid a finger into her and felt around. "You're wetter than usual, Natty."

"I think that's due to my pregnancy," she said.

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?" he teased removing his finger from inside her and guiding his erection back into her.

"Fuck," she moaned against his shoulder again.

They finished making love and got up.

It was later that night, the couple was getting ready for the New Year's party at the Weasleys.

"It's funny that I was getting ready for the party at this time last year."

Oliver smiled. "And now we're happily engaged and you're knocked up."

"I wouldn't change a thing except for maybe the fact that my infamous dress doesn't fit," she sighed.

"You're a witch, you can use an expanding charm," he suggested.

"Good idea."

"I was expecting you to bite my head off," he laughed running a hand through his hair.

"It's true, but I'll let you slide this time," she smiled at him as she cast an expanding spell and put on the dress.

"You almost ready?"

"Just about."

Oliver walked back into their room and saw her.

"How do I look?"

Oliver smiled. "You look even sexier in that dress this year than you did last year."

"I doubt it."

"Trust me if you weren't already knocked up I'm pretty sure we'd be shagging when we get home."

She giggled. They left to 'The Burrow.' Oliver knocked on the door and they waited patiently.

"Oh, hello dears," Molly greeted them.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

She invited them in and they walked in to search for their friends.

"Hey Oliver," Percy greeted his best friend.

"Hey Perce."

"It's nice to see you again, Natasha," he greeted her.

"You too, Percy," she smiled.

"Would you like to sit down, love?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine for now, Ollie," she assured him.

Oliver nodded. "Are you sure?"

"100 percent, no need to be so worried."

He nodded, kissed her cheek and walked away. She watched him walk away then turned back to Percy.

"It's nice to see you two so happy," Percy said.

"We're incredibly happy and madly in love," Natasha smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Angelina asked immediately noticing Natasha's baby bump as she walked over with the girls.

She smiled. "Yes, I'm twenty one weeks."

"And engaged?" Katie asked stifling a squeal.

"Yes, Ollie proposed on his birthday and without hesitation, I said yes. Besides I may have expected it."

"I thought I hid it well," Oliver asked walking over with George and Lee.

"Ollie, you can't hide much from me," Natasha giggled.

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as she winced.

"You alright?"

"I'm pretty sure our child just kicked for the first time," she told him smiling.

"They did?"

Natasha nodded. "Usually it's a lot sooner than twenty one weeks especially in a second pregnancy."

Oliver asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I think so."

"Do you know the gender of 'Baby Wood'?" Angelina asked.

"No, but we find out in a few days," Natasha said stroking her baby bump lovingly.

"Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?"

Oliver smiled. "It doesn't really matter, as long as they're healthy."

"And good at Quidditch?" George teased.

Oliver said. "I don't mind if they're good at Quidditch or not. They could be very smart like their mum."

Natasha smiled at him. The couple shared a kiss at New Year's with Oliver's hand resting on her baby bump.

—

It was now the Friday before Oliver would leave back to Hogwarts. The couple was sitting in St. Mungo's waiting for the healer to call Natasha's name.

"Natasha Butler!"

Oliver hopped up and helped a reluctant Natasha up. He led her into the examination room.

"I'm Healer Quinlan. You must be Natasha Butler and her fiancé Oliver Wood."

"Yes, I am."

The healer checked her notes. "This is your first child, I assume?"

"It's my first child with my current partner but I delivered a daughter stillborn almost three years ago."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 23 and Oliver is 26, that okay?" Natasha asked.

Healer Quinlan said. "That's fine, I've seen much younger parents. Did you plan this child?"

"Sort of."

The doctor nodded and instructed Natasha to lay down and pull up her shirt. She laid down and pulled up her shirt.

"This gel might be cold." The doctor said, rubbing some gel on her growing baby bump.

Natasha shivered at the touch as she moved the little machine around her baby bump slowly.

"Does 'Baby Wood' look okay?" Oliver asked clutching his fiancée's hand in anticipation.

"She looks fine, Mr. Wood. She's growing at a steady rate."

"We have a daughter?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you'll have a daughter by early May."

"Can I still work or will that hurt our daughter?"

"It's fine, Miss Butler."

Natasha nodded. The healer finished the appointment and escorted them out.

"I can't believe we have a daughter," Oliver said resting his hand on his fiancée's stomach.

"Me either, it's amazing."

"You're amazing." Oliver said pulling her into a kiss, his hand still resting on her baby bump.


	23. Chapter 23

It was now Valentine's Day, the couple was meeting in Hogsmeade for a date. Natasha was sitting in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Oliver to arrive as their daughter kicked rapidly.

"Sorry, I'm late, love," Oliver said rushing in to greet her with a kiss.

"Hey Ollie," she said, struggling to get up.

"There's no need to get up, love," he said.

She giggled. "It's alright. I need to get up."

"Has she been kicking a lot?"

"Yes, she has. I'm up most of the night," she explained sitting back down.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm the reason you're in this situation."

She giggled again. "I clearly enjoy the conception, Ollie."

Oliver leaned over, took her hand and began fiddling with her engagement ring.

"Can we discuss names?" she asked.

"Sure, love."

"I was going to use the name Laurel for my stillborn daughter, so that name is out," she said.

"That's a pretty name, it works with my last name too."

She nodded. "I also like the name, Megan."

"I like that name too," Oliver smiled.

"Do you want her go by your name or a hyphenated version of Butler-Wood?" she asked.

"I think I like the hyphenated version a little better. I don't mind our daughter having both our names."

Suddenly their daughter moved inside of Natasha.

"I suppose she likes that idea," Natasha smiled as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"Can I feel our daughter kick?"

Natasha smiled, took his hand and rested it on her twenty eight week baby bump as their daughter kicked.

"It's amazing," Oliver said.

"Ollie, are you crying?" she asked noticing the tears in his eyes.

The only time she remembers seeing him cry was when he won the Quidditch Cup.

"Yes, I am. I know it's not macho but it's amazing to feel my daughter kick."

She smiled at him. "We made this little person."

"We sure did."

She stayed in Hogsmeade for the rest of the day. She escorted him back to the castle.

"Hello Miss Butler," McGonagall greeted her.

"Hello Headmistress," she said as Oliver helped her climb the last stair.

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?" she questioned.

"To be precise, twenty eight weeks and two days. I should be due in May. Though women in my family are known to deliver early."

Oliver said. "I'll be on high alert around then."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. She stayed at Hogwarts for awhile then used McGonagall's floo to get home.

—

It was now mid March, Natasha was having her baby shower today. She was excited.

"Hello dear," Doris greeted her granddaughter.

"Hi gran."

Doris smiled. "You're almost ready to burst, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm due in six weeks what do you expect?"

"Merlin, I'm old. I'm going to be a great gran," Doris said, shaking her head.

Natasha hugged her gran as Oliver's mum and sister walked in. The rest of the attendees arrived. There were ten people in total.

"I'm going to be a gran in six weeks, I can't believe it," Mary Anne said resting her hand on her daughter's stomach.

"It's really gone fast," Natasha said.

Mary Anne sighed. "I wish your sister was alive to meet her niece."

"I do too, mum. But she isn't."

Sharon was the first one to react. "Oh, what happened to your oldest daughter?"

"She was bitten by a snake a month before Natasha's eleventh birthday," Mary Anne explained with a sniffle.

"That's horrible. I can't imagine losing my daughter," Sharon smiled at Emma.

"It was so hard on our family. Natasha didn't have any other girl role models besides me and I know she didn't want to be like me, especially at that age. She was quite lonely at Hogwarts."

Amanda spoke up. "Until she met me when Snape paired us up."

"I'm really glad you two met. She needed you."

Amanda smiled and leaned over to take Natasha's hand. "I needed her too."

"Stop it, you two. You're going to make me cry even more," Natasha said wiping her nose.

The shower continued. After the shower, Natasha was putting the presents away in the nursery. Her daughter was kicking very hard so she took a break after a while.


	24. Chapter 24

It was six weeks later, Natasha was excited to meet her daughter. She was home with her mum when she started having contractions.

"You okay, dear?"

"I'm positive I'm in labor, mum," she explained calmly.

MaryAnne hopped into action and summoned her daughter's duffel bag before apparating to St. Mungo's. She signed her daughter in and Natasha was escorted to a room. MaryAnne contacted the rest of her family, Amanda, Oliver and his family.

"How long has Natty been in labor?" Oliver asked urgently striding into the hospital.

"About two hours now, but Butler women are notoriously known to have long labors and deliver before their projected due date."

"Yeah, she told me that. That explains why she's a week early, she wasn't due until the 7th."

MaryAnne nodded as the healer walked towards them.

"I assume you're Oliver?"

"Yes, I'm the proud father and fiancé," Oliver grinned.

"Your fiancée is asking for you."

Oliver nodded and followed the healer.

"You're never touching me again, Oliver!" Natasha yelled in pain.

"I know that's just the pain talking because we can't keep our hands off each other."

"It was worth a shot."

Oliver smiled, took her hand and began coaching her through labor although she had been through labor before.

After 12 hours of labor and threats to Oliver's manhood, Natasha was holding a healthy baby girl.

"I'm going to go tell everyone," Oliver said kissing her sweaty forehead.

She nodded sleepily as Oliver left the room. He couldn't believe he had a daughter. He reached the waiting room to see MaryAnne was the only one who was awake.

"Hello dear," she smiled.

"Our daughter is here," Oliver grinned.

MaryAnne shook Silas awake to tell him the news. For now, Silas and MaryAnn were the only ones who were present. Oliver led his future in-laws to their daughter's room.

"'Hey, mum and dad," Natasha smiled.

"So, this is our granddaughter?" MaryAnn asked tearfully.

"Yes, she is."

"What's her name?"

"That's a secret until everyone else gets here," Natasha smiled.

By noon that day, the room was filled with the Wood family, Milo and Amanda.

"So, what's her name?"

"Megan Kate Wood," Natasha smiled handing her fiancé their newborn daughter.

"She's wrapped around your finger already, isn't she?" Craig asked his son.

Oliver smiled. "Yes, she is."

"Who are godparents?"

"Milo and Amanda," Natasha said.

Her brother and best friend smiled at her.

A few hours, it was time for them to leave. Natasha was getting her daughter ready.

"You're already wrapped around my little finger, little one," she cooed as she chose a onesie for her daughter to wear. She was deciding between a scarlet red one, a yellow one and one covered with hoops.

"Almost finished dressing our daughter?"

She turned to her fiancé . "Which one do you think I should put on our daughter?"

"I don't think she cares, love," Oliver chuckled.

She held out the options.

"It's a hard choice between the one with hoops and the scarlet one," he said.

"I guess it's the one with the hoops," Natasha said.

"Good choice."

She walked over and got their daughter dressed.

"Are you leaving back to Hogwarts?" she asked.

Oliver sighed. "I am but I kind of feel guilty for leaving you and our newborn daughter."

"Ollie, I'll be fine. My mum and Amanda will help."

"Okay. I'll see you in eight weeks or so."

She nodded as Oliver leaned into kiss her.

"Okay, keep in your pants you two. My sister just gave birth," Milo laughed leaning on the door frame.

Oliver deepened the kiss a little but Megan cooed.

"See even my niece and goddaughter agrees," Milo chuckled again and walking in to take his niece from his sister.

"I'll see you later, Natty," Oliver said pulling away.

"Bye."

Oliver left the hospital and apparated back to Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Natasha went home and got settled in with her daughter.


	25. Chapter 25

The next six weeks were busy with Natasha getting used to having a newborn, the sleepless nights and barely a minute alone. She really needed some adult interaction so her parents were visiting. There was a series of frantic knocks on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Silas asked.

"I don't think so. I'll answer it."

Silas nodded. She walked to the door and pulled it open to face a hysterical Percy. She invited him in and he began pacing the kitchen floor.

"What's wrong, Percy?" she asked her fiancé's best friend.

"Audrey is pregnant," he told her.

"That's wonderful, how far along is she?"

"About six weeks, we were very stupid and didn't use protection," Percy replied sitting down at the table.

Natasha nodded and began making some tea for the frazzled redhead. "This means our daughter will have a playmate."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot the last time we saw you were heavily pregnant."

Natasha poured a cup of tea for him and handed it to him. "Yeah, I was. I gave birth about two days before the fourth anniversary party. Though, I was due between the seventh and tenth."

Percy nodded. "Did your parents get mad that you were pregnant out of wedlock?"

"Not with this pregnancy but her first pregnancy her mum wasn't too happy but it wasn't initially because the child was out of wedlock. None of the family trusted her ex but we adore Oliver," Silas said.

"Percy, this is my dad, Silas Butler," Natasha introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Butler."

"You too, Percy."

Percy nodded as Megan started to cry. She excused herself and went to check on her daughter.

"Hey sweetie," she cooed to the six week old.

She cooed back. Natasha picked her up and began feeding her in the rocking chair. The little girl had inherited Natasha's light brown hair and Oliver's brown eyes.

Natasha finished feeding her daughter and walked down the stairs Percy was still sipping tea at the table.

"You feeling better, Percy?" she asked.

"A bit."

"So, you can tell your parents in your own time but I know Oliver will be there with you and so will I."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it. My mum is very conservative. She doesn't expect this from me."

"I know my mum never expected me to be engaged and pregnant at almost 21. She was so mad that she called me my sister's name."

"I thought you only had a brother?" Percy asked confused.

"I had a sister in your brother Bill's year named Briar but she died right before I started Hogwarts."

"Oh, what happened?"

She explained the story to her fiancé's best friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Percy smiled sadly. "You must've known that George had a twin."

"Yes, they were both in my year."

Percy sighed. "I still blame myself for his death since I told him a joke and distracted him."

"I'm sure George doesn't blame you," Natasha said patting his arm.

"I can see why Oliver is crazy about you," Percy smiled.

Natasha smiled. "I'm crazy about him too. Always have been."

Percy nodded. "Well, I should get going. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I'm glad I got to know you more."

"Same here. You're welcome to come over here whenever you want. I need the adult company. I mean I adore my daughter but I need the adult interaction since Ollie is at Hogwarts."

"Okay."

Percy left.

—

Three weeks later, Natasha pushed her daughter's pram onto platform 9 ¾ waiting for Oliver to arrive. The scarlet engine pulled up to the station around 6pm.

"Hey Natty," Oliver greeted getting off the train.

"Hey Ollie," she smiled.

He greeted her with a kiss and then bent down to greet their seven week old daughter.

"Hey Meggy," he cooed.

The little girl cooed back at her father before he stood up.

"I've missed you two so much," Oliver said wrapping his arm around Natasha's waist.

"Same here."

They apparated back to their house. Oliver put Megan to bed.

"I'm so glad to be home," Oliver sighed sitting down at the table.

"I'm glad to have you home too," Natasha said leaning against the table.

"So, has anything interesting happened since I've been back at Hogwarts?" Oliver asked, pulling her by the waist onto his lap.

"Well, Percy came over three weeks ago. We chatted for a bit."

"I should've written to him more, he is my best friend after all."

Natasha nodded.

"So, how is Percy?"

"He was frantic when he came over."

"Is he okay?"

Natasha explained. "Audrey is pregnant. She's probably around nine weeks now."

"So, you're saying my know-it-all best friend got his girlfriend pregnant out of wedlock? That's more of my style getting my girlfriend pregnant out of wedlock."

"Which you did, Ollie," she giggled, stroking his cheek.

"So, he's probably terrified of telling Molly about the pregnancy. I know I would be. She's tiny but fierce. We're lucky that our respective parents are more liberal."

"My mum is just a couple inches taller than Molly but she's not that scary even when she's mad."

"To be fair, your mum didn't have to deal with seven kids, two of them being the most notorious pranksters and the youngest son being best friends with Harry Potter."

"I suppose you're right, Ollie," she said, hopping up from his lap.

"So, you look exhausted. I'll be taking care of Megan for the rest of the summer."

"Thanks, Ollie. I'm exhausted," she yawned.

"You go to bed, love," he said.

"It's only 7pm."

"Oh, right."

"I told Percy we were going to be there for him when he told his family."

Oliver nodded. "I wouldn't think of being anywhere else."


	26. Chapter 26

It was a couple days later, Oliver and Natasha were standing outside the Burrow. Natasha was holding Megan as Oliver knocked.

"Oh, hello dears," Molly greeted opening the door.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Oliver and Natasha chorused.

Molly invited them in. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is our daughter Megan Kate," Natasha said.

"She's adorable," Molly cooed.

Oliver let the two mothers coo over Megan and went to go find Percy. He found his best friend pacing in his old room.

"Hey Perce."

"Hey Oliver."

"So, Audrey is pregnant?"

"Yes, she's nine weeks along now. I'm terrified."

Oliver nodded. "I mean Megan was sort of planned but I was terrified about being a father."

"You didn't have to deal with a very conservative mum."

"That's true. My parents are a lot more liberal."

Percy took a deep breath. "It's now or never."

Oliver patted his back as he walked out of his room. They walked down the stairs to see the Weasleys and Natasha sitting down at the table.

"Hey you two," Natasha greeted as Oliver sat down next to her.

"I have something to tell you," Percy said sitting at the table.

"What is it?"

"Audrey is nine weeks pregnant," he gulped, glancing around the table.

Molly was silent for a second. "You have to marry her, Percy."

"I know, mum. I'm planning on proposing soon."

Molly nodded. "I'm still a bit disappointed in you, Percy. I half expected this from George and maybe Charlie."

"Thanks a lot, mum!" the two boys chorused.

That broke the tension at the table and Percy relaxed.

"So, Natasha. I want to apologize about what I said to you before. I hope that's not the reason you and Oliver haven't visited for a while," Charlie said.

Natasha smiled at the second oldest redhead. "Thanks, Charlie. My sister has always been a touchy subject with me or my brother Milo."

Oliver took her hand as she continued to explain. "Briar died right before I started Hogwarts in 1989. She was bitten by a snake."

"Oh, that's horrible!" Molly exclaimed knowing the feeling of losing a child.

"It was. My dad sold the tree farm that we had grown up on which tore us apart. I had Milo at Hogwarts with me but it wasn't the same."

"How did you get by?"

"My mum being a muggle born immediately signed us up for therapy."

The Weasleys nodded.

"We've been busy. Oliver started working at Hogwarts in September since he replaced Madame Hooch. I was eighteen weeks pregnant by Christmas and he proposed. I happily accepted."

"That's a beautiful ring," Molly complimented.

"It is, isn't it?" Natasha said admiring her engagement ring lovingly.

Oliver smiled. "You deserve it, love."

"Can I have help on finding the ring for Audrey?" Percy asked.

"Sure, mate," Oliver smiled.

"The last time we saw Percy and Audrey I was heavily pregnant. I gave birth to Megan on the 30th of April."

Molly nodded. "You've only been together for a year and a half?"

"Yes but this isn't our first relationship," Oliver started.

"It isn't?"

"No, I kissed him after Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup in my fifth year but he was scared of what my brother would think."

Harry said. "I know the feeling Oliver. I was worried that Ron wouldn't approve."

"I told him that I love Milo but he doesn't have a say in who I fancy or date. Besides Milo has always wanted us together."

Ron said. "That sounds like me with Harry and Ginny."

After a while, Oliver, Natasha and Megan left. Natasha put their daughter to bed and walked down the stairs.

"You're such a great mum, love," Oliver complimented.

"I think I'm decent but thanks."

Oliver said. "You look like you need a massage and not the usual sexual massage."

"That would be nice, Ollie," she replied sleepily.

"Go lay down on our bed, I'll be up there in a few minutes."

Natasha nodded and walked up to their bedroom and laid down on their bed. A few minutes later, Oliver joined her and began giving his fiancée a massage.

"This feels good, Oliver," she moaned as he rubbed her back.

"Thanks, love."

They finished the massage and cuddled.

—

It was now early July, Oliver was getting ready to go help Percy pick out a ring for Audrey.

"Who helped you find my ring?"

"My cousin Michael and Milo," Oliver said fixing his collar.

"When was this? You've been at Hogwarts since September?"

"A few days before your birthday."

Natasha nodded. Oliver finished getting dressed, said goodbye to his fiancée and daughter and left to the jewelry shop.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Percy said running his fingers through his ginger curls.

Oliver patted his back in comfort. "I have experience in this too."

"Thank you so much."

The two men began searching for a ring for Audrey. They chose a very nice ring for Audrey. They went back to Oliver's house.

"So, did you find a ring?" Natasha asked greeting Oliver with a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, we did."

She nodded as Megan started to cry.

"Can I do anything to help?" Oliver questioned.

"No, unless you can breastfeed her for me," Natasha laughed.

"No, I guess I can't help," he laughed.

Natasha walked up to feed their daughter as Oliver watched her walk away.

"Thanks for helping me again."

"No problem."

A few minutes later, Natasha walked down the stairs.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, would you like to order some takeaway?"

Oliver nodded. "From the usual place?"

"You know it."

Oliver summoned the phone and ordered the food.

"So, how long will it take for delivery?"

"About 20 minutes, maybe just enough time for a quickie," Oliver suggested hopefully.

"Unfortunately, you're not getting lucky."

Oliver sighed.

"I suppose it's time for me to go," Percy said.

Oliver said goodbye to his best friend and turned to his fiancée.

"You're still not getting lucky, Ollie."

He sighed. "Can I at least have a snog?"

Before Natasha could respond there was a knock on the door. Oliver walked to the door and got the food.

"This looks delicious," Natasha said.

"It sure does."

Natasha levitated a couple plates over and filled them up.

The couple ate their dinner and then went up to bed.


	27. Chapter 27

It was now Natasha's 24th birthday, she woke up to an empty bed. She sleepily got up and walked towards the nursery to see her fiancé fast asleep in the rocking chair holding their daughter. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. She walked over, took her still sleeping daughter, put her in her crib, sat on her fiancé's lap and gave him a kiss. He moved in his sleep and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Morning Ollie," she said.

Her fiancé asked sleepily. "Where am I?"

"You're in the rocking chair in our nursery."

Oliver opened his eyes smiling at his fiancée on his lap. "Well, that explains why my 'little' Oliver is awake."

"Keep your 'little' Oliver in your pants, Mr. Wood."

He grunted. "You're no fun, future Mrs. Wood."

Natasha hopped up from her fiancé's lap and walked away swaying her hips seductively. He shot up from the rocking chair and chased after his fiancée.

"You're a bloody tease, Natasha Hazel," Oliver said, standing between her and the sink.

"But you love me anyway, Oliver Sebastian."

Oliver grinned. "I sure do."

Natasha took his hand and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and picked her up leaning her against the counter, his lips trailing down to her collarbone.

"Would you like to have a round of birthday sex?"

She didn't respond she just threw his shirt on the floor of the kitchen. Oliver took that as a yes and carried her up to their room.

"Lock the door," Natasha ordered.

Oliver cast a silent locking spell and discarded his trousers on the floor.

"Do we have condoms?" she asked.

Oliver rolled off Natasha, grabbed a condom from their bedside drawer and slipped it on. She clutched their bedsheets in anticipation for pleasure.

"Fuck," she moaned against his shoulder a few seconds later.

"Language, Natty," he chided sliding in further.

They continued making love.

"Happy Birthday, love," Oliver said.

"Thanks."

—

A few days later, it was time for Audrey to find out the gender of her child. Oliver and Natasha were sitting in the room with Percy and Audrey. They were at a muggle hospital.

"So, are you excited?" Natasha asked Audrey.

"I am but I'm also very nervous," she replied.

Natasha smiled. "I was the same way, but Oliver was there for me."

"Yeah, I'm glad Percy is here too," she smiled over at him.

Before she could respond the doctor walked in.

"You must be Audrey Peterson and her boyfriend Percy Weasley," the doctor said.

"Yes Doctor," she smiled.

The doctor nodded and began the appointment.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes."

"You'll have a baby girl in January."

"That's wonderful."

—

It was now time for Oliver to go back to Hogwarts. He woke up with a frustrated groan.

"I take it that you don't want to leave," Natasha asked.

"No, I don't. I just want to stay and cuddle with my beautiful fiancée," he said reluctantly getting out of bed.

Natasha hopped out of bed as well and began getting dressed.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to make it to the train, I'll just use the floo," Oliver said.

Natasha nodded. Oliver kissed her goodbye before grabbing some floo powder and throwing it in the fire.


	28. Chapter 28

It was now December, Oliver walked inside his house to the smell of his fiancée's Christmas cookies.

"Daddy!" Megan yelled running towards her dad in her Snitch pajamas that he had bought her.

He grinned and picked her up. "Hey Meggy, where's your mummy?"

"Hey Ollie," Natasha smiled walking in behind her excited daughter.

Oliver greeted her with a kiss as Megan covered her eyes. After the kiss, Oliver put her down and she ran off.

"I've missed you so much," Natasha said.

"Are you talking to me or my 'little' Oliver," he teased.

"Both," she winked eyeing her fiancé's erection through his trousers.

Oliver smirked. "Maybe I can get a round of birthday sex once Meggy is asleep."

"You just might, Ollie," she smiled at him flirtatiously.

"How long until she goes to bed?" Oliver asked eagerly.

Natasha said. "She just got out of the bath. You can put her to bed and I'll make you something to eat."

He was about to protest but his stomach growled loudly instead.

"Daddy, read me a story!" Megan exclaimed running towards her dad with a storybook in her hands.

Oliver smiled again and picked her up. He carried her to bed as Natasha began plating some leftovers for him to eat. She heated them up with a heating charm and set them on the table just as Oliver walked in. Instead of sitting down at the table he wrapped his arms around Natasha who was still standing by the counter.

"Ollie, you have to eat. I heard your stomach growling loudly."

He groaned. "Can't I just eat you, I'm so bloody horny it's not even funny."

"I can tell," she smirked feeling his erection poking her bum.

"You're a bloody tease," he moaned.

"How about this, I'll go change out of my 'mum' clothes and change into something more sexy," she cooed.

"You look sexy in your 'mum' clothes anyway," Oliver said.

"I beg to differ," she said.

Oliver let her go and she walked towards their bedroom. He couldn't deny he was starving so he ate the dinner that Natasha had heat up for him.

"I'm ready, Ollie!" she called seductively from their room.

He gobbled up the last bite of his dinner and walked towards their room only to see his fiancée lying down in a piece of very sexy lingerie.

"Hey Ollie, you like what you see?" she asked looking up at him innocently.

He grunted in response. She smirked, crawled over to the foot of the bed, reached up and pulled him down by the collar of his robe.

"I never knew you were the type to wear lingerie, Natty," he said.

"Usually I'm comfortable in just your Quidditch jersey but the girls convinced me to buy it. They wanted to spice up their bedroom experience too," she said.

"Thank them for me, will you?" he asked, eyeing her breasts hungrily.

She nodded as a short foreplay began. By the end of foreplay, Oliver was completely naked. Natasha eyed his chest as he crawled over her.

"I'm ready to be inside you," he said.

"You certainly are, Ollie," she winked cradling his erection in her hands.

"Fuck, if I don't get inside you soon I'm going to lose it like a bloody schoolboy," Oliver grunted.

She smirked as she dropped his erection.

"I think we're out of condoms, though," Oliver said going through their bedside drawer.

"Does that mean you don't want to continue?" Natasha pouted.

Oliver didn't reply he just entered her slowly. She moaned in pleasure.

The couple made love for the next few hours.

"That was bloody amazing," Oliver sighed contently pulling Natasha to his chest.

"It was."

"Do you want start trying for a second child?" Oliver asked.

"I do. I hope we have a son so he can be a mama's boy like our daughter is a daddy's girl."

"That's why it's so easy for me to put her to bed," Oliver said.

"Yeah, I noticed it only took you ten minutes while it usually takes me thirty."

The couple fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Natasha stood in front of the mirror as she got fitted for her wedding dress.

"How does the dress feel?"

"To be honest, it's a bit tight," Natasha answered uncomfortably.

"That's interesting, it fit the last time you tried it on."

Natasha said. "It did."

"You must've gained weight."

Natasha was silent for a moment. She and Oliver had made love most of Oliver's holiday from Hogwarts.

"What do you want to do about the dress?"

"Just take it out, I'm not going to lose the weight anytime soon since I'm pregnant again," Natasha smiled.

The tailor nodded and did as told. She finished hemming the dress and handed the dress to Natasha.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Natasha paid for the dress and went back home. She couldn't wait to tell Oliver she was pregnant again in a month.

—

Natasha stood in the bride's room with her mum and future mum-in-law, maid of honor Amanda and her bridesmaids Emma and Audrey. The flower girl was Molly.

"So, you're pregnant again?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, I'm about sixteen weeks along. I'll tell Ollie on our honeymoon," she told her.

Just then the opening notes of the Wedding March started and there was a knock on the door.

"You ready, Ash?" her dad asked.

"I am."

She slightly waddled towards the altar with her dad. She could see Oliver grinning at her.

"You look beautiful, especially with your baby bump," Oliver smiled, taking her hand.

She smiled at him. They began saying their vows.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Wood!" the officiator announced.

The couple rushed down the aisle.

"I was going to tell you on our honeymoon, that I was pregnant again but you already noticed," Natasha smiled.

Oliver said. "How far along?"

"About sixteen weeks now."

Oliver nodded. After their reception, they left for their honeymoon.

It was later that night, the couple was walking into their hotel room.

"I suppose you're exhausted from the wedding and maybe you're not in the mood."

"I'm a little exhausted but I'm definitely in the mood," Natasha said, resting her hand on her stomach lovingly as she laid down on the bed.

Oliver sat next to her and rested his hand on her stomach.

"You realize we find out the gender in about two weeks?"

Oliver caressed his wife's baby bump lovingly. "I know it's amazing. I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl."

Natasha gave her husband a kiss and he immediately rolled on top of her being careful of her baby bump. Natasha's fingers immediately undid the buttons on her husband's shirt and discarded it on the floor.

"Now your turn," Oliver said deftly, unzipping her dress and discarding it on the floor.

Natasha smiled up at her husband as he kissed down her neck as foreplay continued. He peppered her baby bump with kisses.

"That tickles, Ollie," Natasha giggled.

Oliver said to her stomach. "You're not going to be doing this for awhile."

"That's rich coming from either one of us, Ollie. You knocked me up eight months into our second relationship," she giggled.

"You didn't seem to complain, Mrs. Wood."

Natasha grinned. "I love the sound of that."

They continued making love, pulled apart and fell asleep.

—

It was the next month, The couple was sitting in St. Mungo's waiting for the healer to call Natasha's name.

"Natasha Wood!"

Oliver hopped up and helped a reluctant Natasha up. He led her into the examination room.

"I'm Healer Quinlan. You must be Natasha and Oliver Wood."

"Yes, we are."

The healer checked her notes. "This is your second child in two years?"

"Yes, we have a two year old daughter."

The doctor nodded and instructed Natasha to lay down and pull up her shirt. She laid down and pulled up her shirt.

"This gel might be cold." The doctor said, rubbing some gel on her growing baby bump.

Natasha shivered at the touch as she moved the little machine around her baby bump slowly.

"Does 'Baby Wood' look okay?" Oliver asked, clutching his wife's hand in anticipation.

"He looks fine, Mr. Wood. He's growing at a steady rate."

"We have a son?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you'll have a son in early September."

"Can I still work or will that hurt our son?"

"It's fine, Mrs. Wood."

Natasha nodded. The healer finished the appointment and escorted them out.

"I can't believe we have a son," Oliver said resting his hand on his wife's stomach.

"Me either, it's amazing."

"You're amazing." Oliver said, pulling her into a kiss, his hand still resting on her baby bump.


	30. Chapter 30

It was about a week after Oliver left for Hogwarts for the term. Natasha was catching a cat nap until she felt the onset of labor. Her water broke and her painful contractions began. She wasn't positive if she could reach St. Mungo's while in so much pain and she was home alone. She already felt the need to start pushing if no one came she would have to deliver her own son. Thankfully, a few minutes later her brother arrived.

"Hey, Ash."

She groaned in pain as she laid down on the couch.

"You all right?"

"I'm not, I'm in labor for the third time," she said spreading her legs.

His blue eyes widened. "Why aren't you on your way to St. Mungo's then?"

"I'm not sure I can make it. I feel like I need to push already," she whimpered through a contraction.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Every five minutes or so."

"I'll send a Patronus to Randy, he's a mid-healer," he said referring to his boyfriend.

"Hurry, Mi, I don't want to deliver my own son," she said.

Milo sent a Patronus and impatiently waited for him to arrive. A few minutes later, he arrived all dressed in mid-healer garb.

"How far apart are the contractions now, Natasha?" he asked.

"Still every five minutes."

Randy nodded as he examined her. "You're about 6 1/2 centimeters dilated already. Wasn't your last labor quite long?"

"Yes, I gave birth to my daughter Megan after almost 12 hours."

Randy nodded and got into position to deliver the child.

"Milo, coach her through the rest of her labor," Randy instructed.

Milo nodded and held his sister's hand.

"Ugh, this hurts. I'm never letting Oliver touch me again," Natasha cursed her husband.

"We both know that won't happen, Ash. You two can't keep your hands off each other case and point this is your second child in two years," Milo laughed.

"We're staying celibate for the next three maybe four years, I need a break," Natasha said through a rough contraction.

A few hours later, it was time to push.

"Give me a big push," Randy instructed.

Natasha pushed and leaned back in pain.

"He's already crowning. Just a few more pushes," Randy instructed.

Natasha gave a few more pushes and she heard a cry.

"You have a beautiful baby boy."

"Thank you for this Randy," Natasha thanked her brother's boyfriend.

"No problem."

Milo looked up at his boyfriend. "I really owe you for this, Randy."

"I expect a proposal," he teased.

Natasha said. "Ollie and I were tossing around names but we haven't decided on one but I think Joseph Randall Wood has a nice ring to it."

"You're really going to name your son after me?" Randy asked.

Natasha smiled. "Of course, you helped me in a tough situation."

He blushed. Milo went to go contact his parents who were taking care of Megan and Oliver's family.

The minute Milo and Natasha's parents arrived they rushed to Natasha's side.

"Hi mum, hi dad, meet your grandson Joseph Randall," Natasha smiled at her son in her arms.

Her two-year-old daughter looked over at her bundle.

"Meggy, this is your baby brother Joey."

"It looks like your labor was quite quick compared to Megan."

Randy said. "Yes, her labor was about 8 hours. Four hours shorter than her second."

Oliver arrived.

"Hey love," he greeted kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Ollie, meet our son Joseph Randall," Natasha smiled at the blue bundle in her arms.

"So, you finally decided on a name?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Randall is after Randy since he helped me deliver our son because I wasn't positive that I would make it to St. Mungo's in time to give birth since I already felt the need to push."

Oliver glanced at Randall. "Thanks for that, mate."

"No problem."


End file.
